Cosa Nostra
by stormflame89
Summary: In a universe where Sawada Nana gives birth to twins the effects on time and space are unknown. How would this effect the outcomes of the many battles awaiting the Vongola Famiglia. Each moment renders change in the vast scheme of things. slow build Evil Twin fic 27/All 59/All yaoi het New Summary
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing and receive no momentary compensation for writing this.

Ok so this is the start of my full length KHR story. The first three chapters will be background information that will be important to know later on so please read. The mafia stuff is taken mostly from the Italian mafia with some creative license. Titles, nicknames, certain other words and cursing in speech is written in either Japanese or Italian and marked with translations at the bottom. The Harmony polarity idea belongs to Araceil and reighost please read thier works. This is completely unbetad so please excuse any mistakes.

On with the show

* * *

Chapter 1

Sawada Iemitsu had a problem. A problem that had haunted him since the moment him and his father had fled Japan in the wake of his mother's murder when he was twelve. It was something that woke him in the dark of the night even ten years later. He was the only son of an only son, the last heir of Giotto, the first boss of Vongola (the world's largest criminal enterprise), and as such he was required to produce the next generation. It was daunting to have such an illustrious bloodline hanging over his head, with every person in the Vongola expecting him to procreate, especially after he joined the Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia (C.E.D.E.F.), the outside advisors to Vongola.

His distant cousin Timoteo, the Vongola Nono, had been throwing women at him since the moment his father had dragged him bleeding and sobbing to the man's doorstep. Iemitsu had however been unable to stand any of the mafia princesses, vindictive and malicious harpies, that he'd had the displeasure of meeting and he wasn't about to inflict any of them on his child. This was all fine and good until he decided to become a field agent and then everyone was expecting a son to appear from the woodwork. It was why he had accepted a mission in the land of his birth, where he hadn't been since that dreaded night in '75.

Thankfully Nagasaki was far removed from Tokyo and the years had dulled the anger he felt towards the land of the rising sun. It was a beautiful place to be sure, though people looked at him distrustfully because of his gaijin1 blond hair and tall stature. He took a deep breath of sea air as he waited outside an udon-ya2. Iemitsu took a long drag from his cigarette and casually checked the time. His insanely expensive watch read 11:45, he put out the smoke on the wooden fence he had been leaning on. He straightened his well fitted suit and entered the small restaurant. The blond man found a seat in a far corner and folded himself into a chair clearly not meant for someone 6'3".

He looked up when a waitress bounced over to him. Brown eyes met and Iemitsu felt it, the twinge of watered down Hyper Intuition, which was his Vongola birth right, singing in his blood. The world was clearer, sounds more distinct and the waitress was wreathed in a halo of light. She was no mafia beauty to be sure but pretty none the less with long light brown hair, soft cinnamon eyes, flawless pale skin and distinctly Japanese features. She was the answer, his intuition said, she was the woman who would solve his problem, someone he could fuck and spirit away to some remote corner of the world to raise his heir none the wiser to his criminal activities. The blond chuckled in his head, he was already planning to marry the woman and he didn't even know her name.

"Irasshaimase3." She chirped with a distant smile. Her long hair fell forward as she gave a polite bow. She bounced back up and produced a notebook from seemingly nowhere. "How may I be of service?"

"One kitsune udon4." He said, his Japanese flowing smoothly though he had spoken the language infrequently in the years since leaving Japan. He fixed a charming smile on his face and leaned forward in a flirtatious manner. "My name is Iemitsu. What your name?"

"Nana." She whispered cutely before bouncing away. Minutes later she came back with his order, behind her came a grizzled old man. The man had dark eyes, short silver hair and even half bent with age gave off an aura of power. The man sat down across from Iemitsu as his order was placed on the table.

Nana bowed again and exited with a last smile at the blond. The two men sat in silence for a while after Iemitsu snapped his waribashi5 and dug into the udon, he was defiantly pleased with the dish even after only a few bites. He had just finished slurping up a noodle when the old man spoke.

"Gaki6 uses waribashi well for having been gone so long." The man's raspy voice pointed to a 30 year pack a day habit. His silver hair glinted in the florescent lighting as he sifted in his seat. Beady charcoal eyes watched as Iemitsu picked up another noodle with ease. The brown eyed man ate the noodle quickly before laying the waribashi on the hashioke7 he had created from his wrapper.

"So Ojii-san8, is she your omega-san9." Iemitsu asked as he leaned back. His eyes tracked the waitress as she served other people.

"Iya10, she is a friend of mine's ojou-san11." The older male griped as he waved a hand dismissively. "Nana is not why Iemitsu is here."

"Ojii-san is correct."The blond suddenly became all business even though his eye flicked to brown haired woman every so often. "I came for information."

"What information can this lowly restaurant owner provide?" The old man asked as he fished a slightly bent cigarette from a pocket. Iemitsu produced an engraved lighter from the inner pocket of his suit; the old man smiled revealing surprisingly white teeth.

"Ojii-san is no more a lowly restaurant owner then I am a construction worker." Iemitsu said as he picked up his waribashi again. He selected a tender noodle and quickly slurped it up, full intending to finish his meal.

"That may be so but C.E.D.E.F. doesn't usually bother retired giovane d'onore12, so something about this is going to cost one of us more then we want." The silver haired man stated. Iemitsu locked eyes with the ex-mafia man as he picked up a piece of aburaage13.

"I am hunting."His words had the old man looking at him with different eyes. "As I am sure Ojii-san heard the leader of C.E.D.E.F. was murdered last year. We've tracked the murderer to somewhere in this area, so who better to ask about him then Minami Atsumori who knows everything that happens in Nagasaki-ken14."

"I had heard. Giovanni was a good man." Atsumori dragged a hand over his face. "I was sad to hear of his passing. What information can I provide?"

"Just a location. I have been given permission to use funds at my own discretion so I can guarantee payment for Ojii-san's time and effort."Iemitsu paused to take a large swallow of broth. His eyes turned deadly as he put the bowl down. "We must also have Atsumori-san's silence on this matter."

"You have it." The old man said with a wave of his hand. "Who is gaki looking for?"

"Takenaka Akeno." The name rolled off Iemitsu's tongue. The restaurant owner seemed to age right before his eyes. "I am sure Ojii-san understands that this is a matter better taken care of quickly."

"I'll have the information by tonight." The old man stood and bowed shallowly. Iemitsu nodded deeply, it had been a long time since he had bowed to anyone besides Don Nono and the C.E.D.E.F. Boss15. He finished his bowl of udon, throw down a 5000 yen16 note and cast one more meaningful look towards the pretty waitress before leaving.

Two weeks later Iemitsu returned to the udon-ya, Atsumori wasn't happy to see him, Nana was.

000000000000000000000000000000000

They were in some hole in the wall place, one with a dozen seats that served passable Thai food. The two of them cut an odd pair, her in a gorgeously simple cream dress and him in a bright orange jumpsuit. Iemitsu smiled half in acknowledgement of her inane babbling and half at the memory of Atsumori's face when he'd shown up dressed as a construction worker, complete with hardhat and pickaxe.

"What does Sawada-san do?" She asked, her voice dreamy and breathless.

"I work construction all over the world. It is tiring but enjoyable work." He reached across the table to clasp her small hand in his. "I hope to one day have a home to return to however."

Nana blushed cutely and raised her free hand to cover one of her rosy cheeks. Her brain obviously going in the direction he wanted it to. He smirked inwardly. He was laying it on a little thickly but the woman was almost willfully ignorant of even the most obvious things, such as his drastic wardrobe change and the fact that she lived with the biggest information broker in southern Japan.

It was not only her unawareness that drew him to her; a background check had shown she also had a bloodline. She was the only daughter of a once well known assassin duo with loose ties to a yakuza head; not as prestigious as some might like but it was more than enough for him, his father and Nono.

It helped that the only person the brown haired woman was close to was Atsumori, who was willing to do anything to keep Nana in the dark. The blond was sure that so long as he kept the young woman out of danger the older man would have no objections when it came time for the wedding.

Now he just had to make her see that they were perfect together. Not a hard task as she seemed as smitten with him as he was with the idea of her as his wife. It was only a matter of time before they married and Iemitsu had already begun the preparations, such as securing a house in a far distant part of Japan. Namimori, his chosen hideaway, was a small town that was just perfect for child rearing. It also had the benefit of being protected under the Vongola Alliance, meaning that it wouldn't seem odd that he was there however frequently as he needed to be.

It was all perfect.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Dying Will Flames were a poorly kept secret in the Underworld, meaning that everyone has heard of them even if they didn't know what they were. In fact most of what is known is in an excerpt from a scientist's journal, which had been written in the 1850s.

'Flames are the meta-physical manifestation of a person's ambition, determination and will power harnessed through the use of unique weapons and special rings. There are seven known Flame types (Sky, Sun, Storm, Rain, Mist, Cloud and Lightning), of varying rarity. Each Flame type has a unique trait.

Sky - Harmony, the ability to draw in and 'Harmonize' with other Flame users.

Sun - Activation, the ability to improve the efficiency of objects.

Storm - Disintegration, the ability to decay or break apart objects.

Rain - Tranquility, the ability to pacify and stop objects.

Mist - Construction, the ability to create objects from nothing.

Cloud - Propagation, the ability to replicate objects.

Lightning - Solidification, the ability to strengthen objects.

For each of the six common Flame types there are two sub-types, Positive and Negative. Each sub-type is expressed through unique personality traits. The stronger and more pure a person's Flame the more these personality traits are expressed. Beyond these personality differences there is little known about any possible variation in actual Flame usage.

What is known of the different Flame types and sub-types is derived from information recorded during the reign of the Vongola Primo and his Guardians (the flame users that 'Harmonize' with a Sky). Further research into the direct usage of Flames, particularly the rare Sky, is greatly discouraged by the Vongola Famiglia at this time.'

Iemitsu was a Sky, though he had not yet drawn in other users to Harmonize with as his Guardians.

However there was another Flame 'type' that people often over looked. Neutrals are the people who didn't have a Flame or couldn't access one for some reason.

Many civilians were Neutral.

Nana was a Neutral.

Despite being the daughter of Flame users she just didn't have a Flame, which probably explained her personality and naivety. She had no drive, no follow through and just seemed content with what life threw at her.

To Iemitsu finding out that Nana was a Neutral was a fantastic thing, as it meant that the chances of any child of theirs being a Sky were slim at best. In the Underworld, or at least the Mafia, Skies are often taken from their families and trained to be Dons or Bosses.

Skies, well the rarest of Flame users and coveted like precious jewels, were more likely than not to die before reaching the age of eighteen. Part of this was the sometimes brutal training and part of it was Sky sickness. Sky sickness is an illness that occurs when a Sky's attribute malfunctions and they were unable to draw in Guardians to Harmonize with, leading to a deep depression and apathy.

Iemitsu himself had been placed with three other Sky children when he was apprenticed to the C.E.D.E.F., with the hope that one or more of them might survive to adulthood to one day take over the title of Boss. Of the four children only one besides Iemitsu had made it out of training alive.

He didn't want that for his child. Iemitsu knew that Nana's parents had both been Rains and he himself was the first Sky in three generations after a pair of Positive Suns and an odd Negative Cloud so chances were that their child would have a more common flame type verses being a Sky. In his head it was for the best as even though he needed an heir he didn't want them immersed in the same dark world that would one day take his life.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Six months passed quickly and Japan was drowning in a sea of sakura blossoms as they fell. Iemitsu arrived in Nagasaki early on a Saturday and decided to walk down the tree lined street that lead from his hotel to Nana's home. It was peaceful after an extremely hectic week at work and he had found himself actually missing the pretty brunette, so he took the time to think on the subject.

Courting someone who was a civilian was not as easy as Iemitsu thought it would be. The weekly flights between Japan and Italy were tiring and he kept finding himself biting his tongue to stop himself from saying something that would break Omerta. He knew that when they married he could tell Nana pretty much everything about his work with the mafia but he didn't want that. The whole point of having a non-mafia wife was to keep his heir protected and if the brunette knew anything about the Cosa Nostra17 she and their child would be at risk.

Fortunately the woman was so absent minded that she never noticed any of his slips, though he was coming to the conclusion that he could tell her anything and she would just nod and smile. It was a nice smile though, one so full of happiness and light that it brightened his dark world any time he even thought of it.

Thankfully his new Boss was tolerant of his week long vacations in Japan. That might have had something to do with Nono though. The Don was almost as focused on the upcoming marriage as the blond and he had never even met the woman.

He arrived at her home and just stood there for a minute looking up at the modest house. The wind blew though his short messy locks bringing with it the scent of the sea and sakura blossoms. At that moment Nana opened the door. She was wearing a pink yakata18 with her long brown hair pulled up in a bun. She puttered around on the small porch for several moments before spotting him where he stood on the sidewalk.

"Iemitsu-kun!" She exclaimed in surprised joy. The brunette rushed down the walk and into his open arms. The blond swung her around both because it was expected and to prevent them both from ending up on the ground. When he set her back down she clung to him like a leech. The late spring air swirled around them. "Iemitsu-kun is here early."

"I just couldn't stand being away from Nana-chan any longer." He smiled down at her. Iemitsu had found himself smiling more and more often since he'd meet Nana. True smiles had been few and far between since he had joined the C.E.D.E.F. but now they came so much easier, as if being with her lifted a weight from his shoulders.

The blond half listened as she babbled away about one thing or another and quietly breathed in her scent, soap mixed with the flowers she had been watering. It was a good aroma, one that he would gladly bottle so as to carry it with him always.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Being in the long black operation cars didn't usually bother Iemitsu but it was summer in Florence and the vehicle soaked in heat no matter how much Saffron blasted the air conditioner. The tall and burly black man in the driver's seat didn't seem much affected by the heat but Iemitsu and the willowy, olive skinned Hyssop were both obviously melting in their black full canvas continental suits. However the one having the hardest time was the bound and gagged Cecilio Donnola. The pale man's face was almost brick red and his thinning silver hair was plastered to his head.

Iemitsu didn't feel much sympathy for the man; he was a rude, abusive fucker with a fondness for little boys. The blond would have been more than happy to be at Headquarters never Bologna with the man locked firmly in one of the lower 'holding' rooms but no he was sat across from him on the way to freeing the ugly son of a bitch. The silver-haired man's Famiglia had captured a C.E.D.E.F. agent and it was Iemitsu's duty as capo19 to get his sgarrista20 back as unharmed as possible even if it meant letting a truly horrendous man go.

Thyme, a Positive Rain, had been observing the Flame weak Donnola for three weeks before being caught. It had been exactly three days after her last check in when the man's famiglia had suggested an exchange. Their capo bastone21 was willing to hand over Thyme for the release of his younger brother who he sadly loved dearly.

It wasn't a fair trade in Iemitsu's eyes.

The Donnola were known to be unusually cruel to prisoners (especially women) meaning Thyme was probably in bad shape while Cecilio was in fair condition, aside from some heat exhaustion. It was the reason he had picked Saffron, a fairly strong Sun, for this mission. He could have taken Rosemary but the powerhouse Negative Sun was Thyme's partner, not to mention he had a bad temper when the Rain wasn't around.

The car rolled to a stop in a deserted field and the blond flung open the door as quickly as possible. A light breeze cooled the outside air slightly and he relished in it. Saffron and Hyssop exited the vehicle almost as fast. As an afterthought Hyssop pulled Cecilio from the car and deposited him none-to -gently on the ground.

They had only been standing there for a few minutes before a second car pulled into the deserted clearing that had been chosen for the exchange. Hyssop and Saffron moved to flank Iemitsu as their hands came to rest on their Beretta 92's. From the shabby looking car stepped two tall broad shouldered Italian men wearing clothes that had seen better days. The driver moved to the back door and opened it to allow a stubby little man with a receding line of silver hair to exit.

The fat man wiped his large forehead before stepping away from the vehicle. On the other side of the car the second bodyguard pulled Thyme roughly to her feet. Iemitsu scowled unhappily as her took in the state of his sgarrista. Her long ebony hair had been shorn close to the scalp and ugly looking bruises dotted her soft caramel colored skin. Behind him Hyssop bounced from one foot the other as he sucked on his lower lip, his copper hair danced with his movements. Saffron stood stalk still clearly enraged at the site of his fellow agent.

"Better make this quick Capo, she looks pretty bad." The dark skinned man said, though his deep voice barely reached the Sky. Iemitsu nodded as he took exactly two steps forward. The fat man, Calvino Donnola if C.E.D.E.F.'s information was correct, mirrored the blond.

"Donnola," Iemitsu said. His voice was empty, devoid of anything that might upset the meeting that was going on. Calvino just sneered at him. The blond frowned slightly at the clear disrespect but waved the prisoner forward. "Let us begin."

The balding man nodded and the two prisoners began slowly walking forward. Everything was going well until Calvino tilted his head to the left. The bodyguard on the left raised a pistol and fired.

Cecilio collapsed even as the other guard lifted a Beretta 93R and let loose a stream of bullets. Thyme dropped, blood pooling under her. Hyssop and Saffron took out the shooters easily.

At first all Iemitsu felt was a burn in his chest, he didn't even notice he was hit until he started coughing as blood pooled in his lungs. He stumbled backwards into the car and slide down the side as the pain hit him hard. Above him the blond heard three more shoots before there was silence. Saffron was next to him in moments, they both knew that Thyme wasn't savable besides as a Sky Iemitsu was the top priority. A warm yellow glow encased the black man's hands as he used a Sun ring to draw on his Dying Will.

The blond's thoughts began to drift, thoughts of Japan and Nana invaded his consciousness. Her smile, her laugh, her scent, and the way her brown eyes lit up at the sight of him. He would never get to hold her again and they would never have that kid together. Hell, she would probably marry some other man and have a dozen children. The very thought of it caused Iemitsu's labored breathing to become harsher.

"Stay with me Capo." Saffron demanded as he pushed more Sun Flames into the wound.

"Mio Dio22." Hyssop exclaimed as the copper haired man crossed himself.

Iemitsu lay there trying to keep his eyes open as he came to a startling revelation. He loved Nana. Loved her enough that even though it hurt even to think of it he hoped she did find someone else who would make her happy.

He gasped for breath as blood spilled from his mouth. From somewhere close by he heard cursing and screaming but he couldn't make anything out. The blond felt himself being lifted and carried but the feelings were distant and unimportant.

Iemitsu closed his eyes.

* * *

Note

I will be unable to work on this until I have written at least a chapter for my actual book but I have a good part of the next chapter already outlined so hopefully it won't take so long. Please review.

Translations

1\. Gaijin - Foreigner

2\. Udon-ya - An Udon Restaurant

3\. Irasshaimase - Greeting to customers

4\. Kitsune Udon - A type of thick noodle soup with tofu

5\. Waribashi - Cheap disposable chopsticks or hashi

6\. Gaki - Brat

7\. Hashioke - Hashi rest

8\. Ojii-san - Old man

9\. Omega-san - Granddaughter

10\. Iya - Impolite no

11\. Ojou-san - Daughter

12\. Giovane d'onore -Man of honor/made man

13\. Aburaage - A piece of fried tofu

14\. Nagasaki-ken - Nagasaki Prefecture

15\. He is called boss instead of Don because C.E.D.E.F. is a subsection of the Vongola

16\. 5000 yen - About $20

17\. Cosa Nostra - Our Thing/the mafia

18\. Yakata - Means bathing robe but is worn casually

19\. Capo - Lieutenant

20\. Sgarrista - Soldier

21\. Capo Bastone - Second in command

22\. Mio Dio - My God


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing and receive no momentary compensation for writing this.

Ok so chapter 2 is done. This chapter takes place over a period of five years and really is some of the stuff I feel had to be said before we can get into the actual story. Just one more chapter of background after this I promise. If you have any questions or would like update information please either review or friend me on Facebook, the link is in my profile or simple search stormflame in facebook my cover page is KHR related. Ok so please review I live for reviews and while I would never stop posting because of a lack of them it does make me write faster so even a quick good job would satisfy. Umm what else oh please look at Before and Hated Silence my character pieces. Translation list at bottom.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The last clear memory Iemitsu had was of dying. He could remember the bone deep cold washing away the summer heat and the horrifying feeling of drowning in his own blood. So when Iemitsu woke in a yellow tinted room he recognized as being part of the hospital wing in the Iron Fort he was very confused. It didn't make sense; he'd felt the life leave his body despite the massive amount of Sun Flames that Saffron had poured into him.

He ran a hand down his chest and stopped at a place that felt tender to the touch. It was a round hole about the size of his thumb on the left side of his torso just shy of the deep thump of his heart. Iemitsu didn't know why but he was almost certain that he had given a second chance because he sure as hell shouldn't have been alive.

"Glad to see you're awake Capo1." A deep tired sounding voice drew the blond from his thoughts. His brown eyes panned around the brightly lit room to find the tall Saffron sprawled out over a set of uncomfortable looking chairs. His coal black eyes peered out of an exhausted face as he attempted to straighten out with little success. Finally he just slumped back into the same position and reached up to wipe at his face. "Been sleeping longer then you should've been."

Iemitsu didn't say anything; he just stared at the Sun user. He couldn't quiet describe what he felt as he looked deep into those tired eyes. It was kind of like he had found a long lost piece of himself that he hadn't even known was missing to begin with and a little like he wasn't alone for the first time in a long time. It left him breathless and just a bit scared.

"We…"He struggled to say, throat to dry and filled with emotion to work the right way. It didn't matter because the big black man seemed to understand and nodded solemnly as he heaved himself up to help Iemitsu into a seated position. He picked up a glass from the bedside table and took a small sip before lifting it to the bed bound man's lips.

Iemitsu drank as deeply as Saffron would permit before allowing the other man to help him lay back. The utmost care that Saffron showed him only brought home the fact that they'd Harmonized.

Iemitsu had always been a little afraid of being one of the poor frail Skies who suffered from Sky sickness but he suddenly had a Sun, someone to light the darkness around him and it felt good.

The Sky lay back and closed his eyes as exhaustion came over him.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Four days after waking up in the hospital wing Iemitsu was released. Saffron, who had not left his side for more than a few minutes, wheeled him though the halls of the Iron Fort on their way out. Iemitsu was less than pleased to be restricted to a wheelchair but had permitted it with the knowledge it was just until they reached the car that was waiting to take them to the airport.

Iemitsu clenched his jaw as he was wheeled towards the front door. He had almost died, it was only Saffron's Flames and God's grace that saw him sitting there and he didn't want any regrets if he were ever to meet his maker. That was why he had gotten permission from Nono to marry Nana as soon as possible. So he had made plans with Saffron to leave the country as soon as he was released. He planned to give her his mother's ring, given to him by his father, so the only thing needed was a wedding gown that had already been ordered and would be picked up on the way.

He loved Nana and there wasn't any doubt of that in his mind that she would say yes to his proposal. Iemitsu was however worried that Atsumori might have something to say about the matter. He had attempted to call the retired giovane d'onore2 but the man had not answered the calls, leaving Iemitsu in a hard place.

At age 19 Nana was too young to get married without a guardian's permission in Japan and he was aware that the Japanese man had taken over her guardianship after her parents were murdered. If he decided that Iemitsu was unfit to care for his charge it was likely that the man would do everything possible to stop a wedding from ever happening. If such a thing were to accrue then Iemitsu would be forced to take _drastic measures_ , the thought of which left a bad taste in the Sky's mouth.

They arrived at the car in short order. Saffron helped him from the wheelchair and into the backseat before sliding in next to him. It went without saying that the new Guardian would be accompanying Iemitsu on his journey even if he hadn't been ordered to by the C.E.D.E.F. Boss. The blond knew that the other man would likely follow him to hell because Iemitsu felt the same way. It was the nature of the bond they now shared, to protect and serve to fullest extent of their bodies.

He knew that not all Skies were kind to their Guardians but he couldn't understand why, the feeling of being connected so deeply with another was indescribable. It was a feeling that would have led him to sin if he hadn't been so deeply in love with Nana; he knew that he wouldn't have been turned away either but it wouldn't have been right.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Iemitsu and Saffron arrived in the Nagasaki airport in the early hours of the morning with nothing but the cloths on their backs, a canvas garment bag and a small black box. They left the airport easily enough and made their way to a local hotel. The proprietress, a short woman with dark hair and brown eyes, was not happy to be woken up so early but gave them the rooms that he had booked the day before without much more than a grumble under her breath.

They didn't stay at the hotel long; just enough time to wash their faces, before they were making their way to the home of Nana and Atsumori. They had decided to walk there so as to arrive at a more reasonable hour but it was still before 7 when they stepped on to the front porch. He took a breath straightened his back until he stood at his full height of 6'3", rang the bell quickly and stepped back, nearly running into Saffron who stood behind him.

Several minutes passed and Iemitsu was about to ring the bell again when the door opened and Nana stuck her head through the creak. Her long hair was tasseled and her brown eyes were sleep clogged but that was understandable given the early hour. Iemitsu thought she looked beautiful just the way she was.

"Iemitsu-kun?" Nana asked as she tried to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

"Marry me, Nana?" He practically demanded as he went down on one knee in the Western tradition. She blinked several times before smiling beautifully.

"Of course I will Iemitsu-kun!" She exclaimed as she danced into his arms, much more awake then she had been moments before. Iemitsu twirled her around once before setting her back on her feet. "When?"

"Today." He responded as Saffron handed him the garment bag that had been brought from Italy. Iemitsu unzipped it to show her the sparkling white dress that had cost him more then he would ever admit to spending.

"Oh, Iemitsu-kun it is beautiful." She gushed, her eyes wide in wonder. She reached out with a small pale hand to touch the dazzling material.

"Not as beautiful as you." He had to say because to him it was the truth.

"Nana-chan, who is at the door?" A voice asked from inside the house.

"Oh Oji-san3, Iemitsu-kun asked me to marry him!" She exclaimed in joy. Atsumori stepped onto the porch and crossed his arms.

"He did, now did he?" The old man looked hard at Iemitsu. "And when exactly is this wedding going to take place?"

Iemitsu reached a hand back to rest on the silent Saffron's arm as he knew that the big man would take offense at Atsumori's tone.

"Today; I just want a simple thing." Iemitsu answered quickly in hopes of staving off tempers. The elder man nodded and turned to Saffron with a raised eyebrow. The black man bowed politely but didn't say a word. "This is a friend of ours, Saffron."

Both Nana and Atsumori returned the bow though his was less polite. It seemed like he had caught the hiding meaning in Iemitsu's words and was less then pleased to have another mafia man on his doorstep. Iemitsu cleared his throat nervously when the silence became awkward.

"I have everything ready. All that still needs to be done is to fill in the Kon-in Todoke4." Iemitsu said as he stepped from the porch into the modest house, Atsumori stepped aside reluctantly to allow them both into the dwelling. He handed the dress to Nana who rushed down the hall to her room to put it on. When she was out of sight he raised a hand to his recently healed wound and grimaced as the new skin pulled and rubbed against his rough tank top.

"Gaki5 could have asked." The old man said as he leaned against a cane. The blond frowned at the sight; Atsumori had never needed a cane before or at least not as far as he knew. The silver haired man followed his eyes and stomped the cane in irritation. "It's called getting old, Gaki."

"You're not old."Iemitsu denied. "For the record I would have asked in Ojii-san6 had answered his phone."

"You could have dressed for the occasion." The old man said as he waved the accusation away grumpily. Iemitsu smiled impishly as he pulled on the orange jumpsuit shirt that was tied around his waist. At that moment Nana appeared looking simply gorgeous. The gown fit her like a glove just as he had known it would. Both Atsumori and Saffron seemed awe struck as his beautiful wife-to-be threw her arms around him.

"Oh Iemitsu-kun it is simple lovely." She exclaimed into his ear causing him to wince slightly, both at her being so close to his ear and because she jarred his wound.

"It is not as lovely as you Nana-chan." He responded breathlessly. He hurt but he would live.

000000000000000000000000000000000

The 'wedding' itself was a simple affair, they simply filled out the Kon-in Todoke with Saffron and one of Atsumori's acquaintances as witnesses and Atsumori himself giving permission as Nana's guardian before having pictures taken. Iemitsu smiled at the man behind the camera as he pulled both Nana and Saffron into the shot. Atsumori had paid to have pictures taken of the makeshift reception. Once he was released the Sun quickly moved back to his spot at the edge of the party, where he was making sure there were no interruptions.

It was perhaps the best day Iemitsu's life.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Two days later Sawada Nana and her husband touched down at the Namimori airport on Hokkaido. A car was waiting at the entrance for them after they collected their bags. Saffron was so fucking attentive to his needs that Iemitsu found it a little scary.

The drive to their new home was silent except for Nana's sighs of happiness as she stared at the white gold solitaire diamond ring on her hand. The house they arrived at was more than modest, two stories with five bedrooms and a large kitchen. Iemitsu had spared no expense when it came to the home that his family would inhabit. He wanted them to be happy and safe when he couldn't be there with them.

He stayed for two weeks, just enjoying being in love.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Two months after his wedding all of the Vongola celebrated the introduction of Nono's7 youngest son into the Famiglia8. Xanxus was a bastard son born after Nono's wife had died, whose only true link was Flames of Wrath, Sky Flames warped and twisted by strong corrosive Storm Flames but the entire Vongola Alliance partied for days.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Iemitsu was just leaving a meeting with Nono about his recent promotion to capo bastone9 when he ran into his new cugino10. Or more correctly Xanxus ran into him full speed and both of them fell to the ground in a pained heap. The boy untangled himself quickly and stood up. He looked at Iemitsu and sneered like he was a bug before taking off again.

Iemitsu shook his head as he righted himself. The boy had been living in the Iron Fort for two months and had already adapted the Mafia Prince attitude even though as a bastard he would likely never inherit. He was intelligent to be sure, especially for someone raised on the streets but he constantly abused his tutors and Nono's warnings and punishments did little to curb the boy's behavior. In fact it seemed to encourage Xanxus to be worse.

Iemitsu didn't blame the nine year old, not only had he been taken from the only place he had known but he was also dealing with fallout of his Flame types. As a Vongola Sky Iemitsu understood that Skies were unique in that they had no sub-type but could be influenced by one of the other Flame sub-types. For Xanxus this was difficult as he was Sky with a Positive Storm sub-type, leading to Flames of Wrath. However, the closer a Sky's link to the sub-type the more out of balance their Harmony and from what Iemitsu had seen of the boy he was fighting to Harmonize himself as well as fighting the people who expected so much of him.

Iemitsu almost felt sorry for the boy.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"Anata!11" Nana exclaimed when Iemitsu entered the kitchen of the house he had bought her. "If I had known Iemitsu-kun was coming I would have cooked a welcome home meal."

"I wanted it to be a surprise Nana-chan." He admitted as he drew her into a tight embrace. The woman giggled and snuggled into his arms just happy to be with him. They stood in the kitchen for several minutes before Iemitsu lifted her into his arms. "I have two weeks off Darling."

Nana made a happy noise as he carried her to the large western master bedroom.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Nana was pregnant.

Iemitsu was ecstatic; he caught the first flight to Japan after hearing. He arrived at their door at nearly five in the evening with a bouquet of roses and a bottle of good red wine. Only he dropped both of them as he swept his glowing wife into his arms. He spun her around not even caring about the glass that was scattered across the entrance of their home.

"I love you Nana." He said as he set her down on the main flooring so as to avoid putting her barefoot onto the broken bottle. Nana giggled happily and spun around, her hair and skirt flowing in the air, and walked into the kitchen.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Nana was blissfully happy. She had everything she had ever wanted; a good husband, a nice house and a baby on the way. She hadn't been so happy since her parents had been alive. She paused in putting away the dishes as the thought hit her. She frowned unhappily and put the dish she had been holding down a little too hard, drawing her husband's attention from where he was sitting in the dining room.

"Is everything alright?" Iemitsu asked. Nana turned to him and smiled, the bad thoughts floating away.

"Yes Anata." She giggled as he stood to embrace her. She loved the man to distraction, he was a perfect man; handsome with a good job and he loved her with all his heart. She just wished that he was home more often, but she had learned to hold all the love inside so she didn't miss him while he was gone. "Is Anata still hungry?"

Iemitsu turned his head to look at the dining table which was piled with food before smiling gleefully at her. She turned and started to get out the dishes she had just put away, her pregnant belly making her movements more ungainly than normal.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Sawada Iemitsu took the stairs of Namimori Central Hospital two at time in his rush to the third floor. He'd been in a meeting with Nono about the possible threat of the Estraneo Famiglia when he'd gotten a phone call saying Nana had gone into labor. Nono had immediately excused him and had even given him permission to use the Vongola jet so as to avoid having to wait for a commercial flight.

That had led him to climbing the hospital steps at breakneck speed, pushing random people out of the way in his rush to get to his wife. He pushed open the third floor stairway door and hurtled down the hallway toward the sounds of his wife screaming his name. He was held up by a nurse before he could reach her however.

"Sawada-san can't go in there." Her pale face was set in a determined scowl as she stood in front of the door to his wife's room.

"Don't stand in my way!" The blond man snarled as he fought the urge to reach for a gun or even to draw his Flames to the surface. Just as he was about to push the stupid woman out of his way a high pitched wail filled the air causing him to stop breathing.

The woman backed down after a moment and Iemitsu threw open the door to the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. His gorgeous wife lay propped up against some pillows, her long brown hair stuck to her sweaty face and her cheeks were rosy with exhaustion but her chocolate brown eyes were fixed on the tiny blue bundle in her arms.

A son.

That was the only thought that entered his head. He had a son, a little boy who was half him and half the woman he loved. He took several stumbling steps forward until he was at her bedside looking down at the tiny bundle.

"Anata made it." Nana whispered roughly, her face was lined with tiredness but she smiled at him like he was an angel. She held out the blue bundle for him to take. He swallowed but placed his hands where she indicated he should, and then suddenly he was the only thing supporting the tiny life. "His name is Tsunayoshi."

He pulled little Tsunayoshi close to his chest, half afraid that he drop the precious baby. The blond man just stared at the tiny bundle for a moment, completely absorbed in the small being that was now his responsibility. He slowly repositioned the baby in one arm so that his other one was free to push aside the blanket that blocked his view of his son. The boy was beautiful with a thick thatch of cinnamon brown hair and a button nose.

Iemitsu brushed a finger against a baby soft cheek and froze, two things happened in that moment. First soft chocolate eyes opened to peer at him and then he felt it, the tiny sliver of Flames buried deep inside the boy. Tears filled Iemitsu's eyes because he hated himself in that moment; his boy was cursed with the rare and coveted Sky Flame and it was almost a certainty that he would be drawn into the dark world of the mafia.

Less than 5% of the world's population were Skies and every last one of them was in the mafia or a similar underworld organization. It wasn't fair; he'd started courting Nana because the likelihood of her having a Sky child was so small and he hadn't wanted to love a child destined for the cruel world of crime, and he did, he loved the little boy with all his heart and it hurt because he knew one day the boy would be taken from him.

Just when he was beginning to bring himself back to a more stable mindset a nurse walked to Nana with a second tiny blue wrapped bundle. He felt his heart break anew. Twins, what had he done to deserve this? Could it be his penitence for a life of bad deeds to suffer a loss such as this? Well not a rule it was common enough for twins to share the same Flame type which would mean he had been _blessed_ with two small Skies.

Tears poured from his eyes as he pulled little Tsunayoshi tighter against his chest. It took everything in him to keep from falling to his knees and sobbing his heart out or cursing God with every ounce of his being.

It took longer than he would ever admit to calm down enough to hold his second son. Yoshimi was his name, after Nana's father. That made sense because little Tsunayoshi was named after Iemitsu's families tradition. He was saddened to feel the Sky flames in the boy's small body but he didn't start crying again.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Iemitsu stayed in Japan for three weeks helping Nana take care of the twins. He loved his boys even if all they did was sleep, eat and poop. He would have loved to stay forever but he had responsibilities back in Italy that he had to take care of.

So he stood above the crib holding his youngest on his last night with them. Yoshimi was sleeping soundly, which was a rarity. Iemitsu ran a finger down the baby's smooth cheek and played with his thin blond hair as he recited the Catholic prayers that he had learned in Nono's house. Little Mi-kun scrunched up his face in discontent and Iemitsu drew back his hand to prevent waking the child.

He moved over to the other side of the room and looked down at his precious little Tuna-fish. He gently picked up the baby and held him against his chest. Unlike his brother Tuna-fish slept like the dead so it didn't matter if he moved him. He repeated his prayers and if he slipped in some of the Shinto prayers he'd learned at his mother's knee well no one was around to hear him.

He slowly placed the delicate bundle down and turned to pick up the bag of things that was sitting by the door to the nursery. With one last look back at his boys he turned out the light and closed the door most of the way. Iemitsu had already said goodbye to Nana who was in their room so he left the house without stopping, he was running behind schedule because he had wanted to say goodbye to his family.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Nana hummed quietly to herself as she walked down the aisle of the local grocery store. She had run out of certain staples without even realizing it until that morning which had required a quick store run. She had just about gotten everything and was getting ready to head for the register when she bumped into a tall white haired gentleman.

"Pardon me." The man said before turning back to his perusal of the instant noodle. In a passing glance she noticed the man wore an interesting spiky ring one his middle finger. She wondered where he had gotten such a thing but considered it rude to ask such a personal question of a stranger so she resumed her walk to the front.

After paying for her groceries Nana left the store and walked to her home in the residential neighborhood. She could have taken a car but it was just easier for her to walk; besides she liked the feeling of the wind in her hair.

She arrived home soon enough and juggled her bags a bit in order to open the door which she had left unlocked so that she wouldn't need to fight for her keys. As soon as the door creaked open the plaintive cries of an infant filled the air.

She paused, blinking in confusion for a moment before remembering it was near the time to feed the babies. She decided to put the groceries away before going to check on her sons, so as not to have the food spoil while she was dealing with the infants. Her quiet humming was drowned out when a second voice joined in the crying.

000000000000000000000000000000000

He watched the twins play at the playground all the time. The brunette was a sweet little boy who was always willing let people join in on what he was doing. His blond brother though was always trying to be the center of everyone's attention and threw huge fits if he didn't get his way.

The twins couldn't have been more different but he couldn't really blame them given who their parents were. Sawada Nana was an airhead at the best of times and the Young Lion of the Vongola was never around. He felt that Iemitsu might have made a good father if it wasn't for his strong commitment to the famiglia.

He'd once thought of taking the twins and raising them by himself but he knew that Iemitsu would stop at nothing to get them back. So instead he guarded their play and watched over their dreams like he was being paid to and if little Tsu-kun asked him every day to play with them well who was he to deny the tiny Sky.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Enrico was died.

All of the Vongola mourned the loss of the heir to the throne. Sadly Iemitsu and most of the mafia knew that the terms of the man's death had been unfavorable, a shootout with a minor famiglia over a married woman that Enrico had slept with and supposedly gotten pregnant. Four of the man's Guardians had also been killed and the other two were injured enough that they would be retired out if they survived both their injuries and the depression caused by their Sky's death.

Iemitsu himself felt little for the man himself as Enrico had been a womanizing cheat who would never have made a good Decimo12; however he felt for Enrico's close family who had loved the man. Nono had secluded himself in his office doing paperwork. Massimo, the new heir apparent, had been seen in more than one bar downing glasses of strong whisky. Fredrico barely left his room and young Xanxus had become even more of a handful.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Tsu-kun loved his tou-chan13.

He loved his kaa-chan14 and otouto15 too but he loved his tou-chan even more. So when his kaa-chan had woken him up with news that his tou-chan was coming home Tsu-kun was super happy and even did the happy dance. Tou-chan worked far away and didn't get to come home often but whenever he was home he played the best games and read bedtime stories with funny voices and he gave the best hugs.

Tsu-kun knew that Mi-kun didn't like tou-chan very much but Tsu-kun always made sure to include his otouto in all the fun things the he did with tou-chan so as to show him that tou-chan was the best. Not to say his Kaa-chan wasn't great but to Tsu-kun tou-chan was just better.

"Come along Tsu-kun." His kaa-chan called to from in front of him. He blushed, he must have stopped walking while thinking and he didn't have time to fall behind because tou-chan was waiting for them, so he quickly caught up to his kaa-chan and Mi-kun. They walked through the crowded place the car had dropped them off at for a little while until they heard him.

"Nana-chan!" His tou-chan's voice filled the room and the crowd of people seemed to part for the super tall man to walk towards them. Tsu-kun giggled when his kaa-chan blushed, she only did that when his tou-chan was nearby. His tou-chan rushed toward them and scooped Tsu-kun's kaa-chan into his arms and spun her around. He set her down and gave her big kiss on the lips before turning to a man behind him. "Nana-chan, this is my boss Timoeto."

* * *

Translation List

1 - Capo - Italian - Captain

2 - Giovane d'onore - Italian - Made Man/ Man of Honor

3 - Oji-san - Japanese - Uncle

4 - Kon-in Todoke -Japanese - Marriage Document

5 - Gaki - Japanese - Brat

6 - Ojii-san - Japanese - Old Man

7 - Nono - Italian - Ninth

8 - Famiglia - Italian - Family

9 - Capo Bastone - Italian - Underboss

10 - Cugino - Italian - Male Cousin

11 - Anata - Japanese - Used by woman to refer to their Husbands

12 - Decimo - Italian - Tenth

13 - Tou-chan - Japanese - Daddy/ cutesy form of Father

14 - Kaa-chan - Japanese - Mommy/ cutesy form of Mother

15 - Otouto - Japanese - Little Brother


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing and receive no momentary compensation for writing this.

Ok so I promised that the intro would only be three chapters but that just won't be possible. This chapter just spiraled out and there is still so much left but just one more I promise. Well I am sorry it took so long but school and my health but I haven't stopped thinking about this story and almost always have it open on my desktop. So never fear we will get through this come hell or high water which given the state of California is more likely than not. Sorry I am rambling, ok so there are a few spots that I feel people will get a little mad at me for but the muse has spoken.

I really hope people like this overall and I would love reviews, I am starving here people. So be they kind or not plz review. Anyways as always the translation list is at the bottom and I hope you enjoy. Oh yeah there is an exert from one of my side pieces in here somewhere so if you haven't read that one then please read Hated Silence.

* * *

Chapter 3

Timoteo sipped his tea slowly as he watched Sawada Nana dance around the spacious kitchen. Nana was a doll to be around and he was extremely glad that his distant cugino1 had married such a charming woman. The twins were a pleasure to be around also. Little Yoshimi-kun was a rough and tumble child not unlike Timoteo's own figlio2 Fredrico, who'd always loved being outside and getting into trouble. Tsunayoshi-kun on the other hand was a born leader, constantly trying to get everyone to join in on the fun but taking the blame if something went wrong with the grace of someone many times his age.

Timoteo enjoyed visiting Iemitsu's family. Spending time with such lovely people helped heal a little bit of the hurt from losing his oldest figlio. It helped that Nana was an excellent cook, often filling the dining table with excess food in her happiness. It left her guest and husband happy and full the entire visit. Just as Timoteo took another drink of tea the front door slammed open.

"Tadaima3." A small voice called as little feet pounded down the hall.

"Okaeri4." Nana called back as she wiped her hands on her apron. A small body came hurtling around the corner and straight into the brown-haired woman's arms.

"Kaa-chan5, kaa-chan." Little Tsu-kun exclaimed as he wiggled about in his mother's arms. His excitement caused both adults to smile. "Is tou-chan6 home?"

Nana nodded as she smiled blissfully. Tsu-kun danced around some more before he noticed Timoteo's presence.

"Jii-chan7." His cry caused more running feet before little Mi-kun came around the corner at Mach speeds. He paused briefly before throwing himself at the mafia Don. Timoteo laughed heartily as he hugged the five-year-old to his chest. After a moment he set the boy down and took a good look at him.

Little Mi-kun was a virtual clone of his father with Italian blond hair, deep brown eyes with his mother's Japanese features while Tsu-kun had a fluff of chestnut locks, wide chocolate eyes and fine Sicilian facial bones. The old man knew that both boys would be handsome when they grew older though he suspected that Tsu-kun would be more gorgeous then handsome.

It wouldn't help that both boys had Sky Flames. Their physical attractiveness augmented by the call of their Flames would draw in other people with and without Flames. It would make their teenage years a handful but he knew both of them would come out alright as they had great parents. Timoteo listened as Mi-kun babbled away at him, happily letting the boy direct the conversant.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Iemitsu sat across from his boss as they both sipped sake after a pleasant meal. Nana was in the kitchen cleaning up and the twins were in the backyard playing.

"Thank you for having me here Iemitsu." Timoteo said after taking a drink.

"No problem cugino." Iemitsu replied as he reached to fill the other's cup. Iemitsu enjoyed having his family together like this. Since his father's death, shortly after the twins were born, he had grown significantly closer to his cugino and he knew that the man was still having trouble with Enrico's death. If being around his family helped ease the man's sorrow than it was the least he could do.

It helped that Yoshimi loved Timoteo to an almost scary degree. The little boy constantly followed the man wherever he went and always wanted to be in his company. Tuna-fish seemed warier of the mafia Don, making Iemitsu wonder if the boy had gotten more than a little of the famed Vongola Hyper Intuition.

The blond was just taking a drink when it happened. A spike of Flame pressure erupted from the backyard as he heard his little Tuna-fish scream. Both men scrambled to their feet, overturning the small table they had been sitting at, they rushed outside only to skid to a halt.

Iemitsu knew he would never forget the sight that greeted them. Yoshimi was sprawled across the ground with Tsunayoshi standing over him. The brunette child was trying to pry a small dog from a bleeding wound on his arm, with little success, and on his forehead was a large Flame.

The crystal clear amber Flame was not what he had expected even though he knew his figlio was a Sky. Even Nono didn't have such a clear Flame and he was known to have the purist of all known Flame users. It was enough to keep them frozen in shock even as Saffron and Bouche Croquant, Nono's Mist, scaled the backyard fence with guns drawn.

Tsuna finally shook free of the animal, which ran away as fast as it could, and turned to stare at his father. Iemitsu found himself caught in the suddenly amber gaze of his figlio, who he was even more sure had inherited a great deal of their ancestor's famed Intuition. His own brown eyes widened as the boy held out his arms to be picked up and the large Flame puttered out.

It was as if time suddenly had sped up because he went from being unmoving to holding his figlio in the blink of an eye. He hoisted Tuna-fish into his arms and held him pressed against his chest. Iemitsu swallowed as he looked into tired chocolate eyes, he didn't know what to do. He'd been so sure of everything he'd done in regards to his figlio but now he had no idea and it could put his figlio in danger.

Unlocking one's Flame was always a risk because a person could unload every drop of Flame they had and die from the exhaustion. In a child those risks increased by a hundred-fold because they didn't know how to regulate their Flame or sense their limit.

Just as Iemitsu was working himself, and his guardian by default, into a panic attack, he felt the calm soft presence of Timoteo's Flame. He lifted brown eyes as the old man brought a glowing finger to little Tuna-fish's head. Iemitsu almost took a step back but he trusted his cugino more than he trusted himself. The Flame touched the dozing boy's head and disappeared. Instantly Iemitsu felt the difference; where before he could feel Tuna-fish's Flame bubbling happily under his skin it was suddenly constrained and closed off. His little boy was a Neutral.

"I have locked his Flame Iemitsu. It is just too dangerous to him and others to have his Flames unlocked." The old man said as he shook his head sadly. "Maybe when he is older with training…"

"No." Iemitsu exclaimed as he pulled the sleeping child against his chest. His mind was racing as he thought of the consequences of that day's events. He'd never wanted his child to be a Sky and to have to go through the harsh training demanded of Sky users or even be involved in the Mafia. As a Neutral his little Tuna-fish wouldn't be hounded or head hunted by the various Famiglias. When he spoke again his was hoarse with emotion. "Promise me…"

"Promise what Iemitsu?" Timoteo asked after a moment. His eyebrows were drawn together as he stared into serious brown eyes. Iemitsu swallowed roughly and squared his shoulders as much as he could while holding his precious figlio.

"Promise me that so long as Tsunayoshi's Flames are locked he will not be brought into the mafia." His voice was low so that only the old man could hear.

"Iemitsu…" Timoteo drew back, shocked at the request and Iemitsu felt a dark pleasure at ruffling the capo di tutti capi8. The old man licked his lips and ran a hand through his shock of white hair before he met the younger man's eyes again. "I promise."

The blond sighed in relief as he sunk to his knees, the tension that had held him straight suddenly gone. In the background he could hear Saffron dealing with his second son and suddenly he felt ashamed of himself because he had forgotten about the boy.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Tsu-kun knew something was wrong as soon as he opened his brown eyes. His head felt like it was filled with syrup and the world seemed to tilt wildly when he sat up. He sat there for several moments just waiting for the room to still; even then the world seemed off, less bright and straight. When he stood up his legs felt like jelly and he fell to the ground.

He stayed there for a while just breathing before standing again. Tsu-kun swayed as his room danced around, finally the room stilled enough to allow the boy to walk slowly to his door. He opened it with shaking hands and used the wall to steady himself as he stumbled in the hall.

When he reached the tall stairs that led down stairs he gripped the handrail tightly and began to descend. He made it almost all the way down before he tripped, his hands slipped and he went tumbling down the last few steps. He lay at the bottom of the stairs for a moment before tears sprung to his brown eyes. He cried softly, not wanting to wake his family.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Iemitsu knew that he was fucked the moment he looked into the child's eyes. Those blue eyes where a painful reminder of his one night of drunken fun prior to marrying his love, Nana. Maria had been a beauty with blue eyes and a wicked sense of humor that had left him in stitches and it hadn't been a surprise to wake up next to her one morning.

Her son looked just like her and Iemitsu was sure that no one else would ever guess who the boy's father was. The boy was only a little older than his twins making him the blond's first born but he didn't feel the same gut wrenching love towards him that he felt towards Tuna-fish or even the love he had for Mi-kun. Perhaps it was because the boy was a Rain, like his mother, or maybe it was because he hadn't loved Maria.

Whatever he felt toward the child didn't matter, as the boy's only living parent it was his God given duty to care for him. Perhaps one day he would love the boy but for the moment Iemitsu felt it was enough to take the blue-eyed child in and give him the training to protect himself.

From that moment the child would be known as Basil and would be trained by the best in the world as an agent of C.E.D.E.F.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Iemitsu arrived back in Japan six months after his hasty departure following the incident with Tuna-fish's Flame and he was glad to be home. He had missed his family but lingering guilt had kept him away. The blond smiled as he looked up at the house that was his destination. His family had no idea he was coming but that was probably for the best, Nana was sure to be sore with him for leaving so suddenly and the twins were at that age where time moved too fast and he had already missed so much.

He almost turned back, went back to Italia9 and Basil, but he had missed his family so he got out of the car that had brought him from the airport. Saffron nodded at him and pulled away. Nana must have seen him from a window because the door opened before he had even reached the steps and his beautiful wife was throwing herself at him.

"Anata10!" Nana exclaimed as she clung to him. From the house pounding feet could be heard.

"Tou-chan!" Two bright and cheery voices drew his eyes to his twin sons. Little Mi-kun looked happy and healthy but Tuna-fish had a cast on his right arm and bruises doting his face. Iemitsu frowned as he set his wife down, and crouched in front of his boys.

"How'd Tuna-fish get hurt?" He asked the little boy, not caring that they were still on the front porch.

"I fell." Tuna-fish said softly as he looked down. Iemitsu frowned harder but reached forward and ruffled both boys' hair. They both beamed up at him and he led them back into the house. He would study this problem later.

000000000000000000000000000000000

He'd been home for five days and he was not happy. Iemitsu had noticed it almost immediately, Tsunayoshi was different. For one thing he was clumsy and constantly getting hurt. For another he seemed to have trouble with school, like he couldn't seem to remember even the simplest things or if he did it took everything he had to drag the information from the depths of his brain.

That just wasn't the little boy he'd left all those months ago. This led him to thinking that it was a result of locking the brunette's Flames, it seemed like someone had taken everything that made Tuna-fish the great child he was and locked it away as well. Iemitsu felt so guilty because he knew that the boy was hurting but he refused to undo the lock because he didn't want the boy drawn into the mafia.

So, the blond man drank. Anytime he felt the guilt starting to strangle him he would pull out the bottles of sake and drown the feeling. He found that it helped and Nana didn't seem to mind so he drank even more.

That day Nana had to go to the store and took Yoshimi with her, leaving Iemitsu alone with Tuna-fish for the first time and he found the guilt becoming too much as soon as the boy laid down for a nap without any fuss, he pulled out a bottle and drank.

Only half an hour later a thud sounded from the hall sending the drunk man into a panic. He rushed toward the sound only to find his Figlio curled up at the bottom of the steps. Iemitsu scooped the boy into his arms and hushed him as he started to cry. He quickly did a check to see if anything was broken and was thankful to find only some new bruises.

He carried the brunette child into the living room and cuddled him as best he could. Only the boy wouldn't stop crying and holding his arm that was still in a cast, making the adult think he had jostled the bone. He didn't know what to do to make his figlio feel better until he saw the bottle resting on the table where he had left it.

"I have something that will make the pain go away Tuna-fish," He cajoled. He picked up the bottle and poured a good amount into a cup. He sat the boy up and handed him the cup. The boy drank the rice wine with a grimace but took it like a champ. Iemitsu filled the cup up again and held it out when the boy shook his head obviously not wanting to drink any more. "Please take your medicine Tuna-fish."

The boy drank; he drank and drank until he passed out because he believed in his Tou-chan. Only then did Iemitsu allow his tears to fall. He'd crippled his figlio, for his own good, yes, but that fact didn't make it any easier to handle. His bright little Sky would never be the same, that he was sure of now. The loss of Tsunayoshi's Flames had changed the brilliant boy into a shadow of himself and Iemitsu wasn't sure if the boy would be able to adjust, to live a happy life.

The blond man sat for an hour like that, holding his ruined figlio as he rocked back and forth, sobbing for the atrocity they committed onto his precious figlio. The boy remained unconscious the entire time, cuddling into his Tou-chan's chest in his drunken stupor.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Tsu-kun waved sadly as his Tou-chan pulled away. A tear slipped down his cheek as the black car disappeared around a corner. Tsu-kun felt a distance appearing between their little family and it left him shaken. Beside the little boy his Kaa-chan had a lost look on her face like she could feel it too, the darkness that had started to creep into their home.

Their shared companionship ended almost as soon as it started when his Kaa-chan shook her head and smiled brightly. It left Tsuna feeling more adrift then he'd felt since that morning he'd woken up and found the world around him not making any sense.

He felt as if for a second the world came to a standstill and once again he knew something just like he had before and the thing he knew without of any doubt was that his family was broken. Broken in a way that probably could never be repaired and that no matter how much love was poured into it or how much he tried to hold it together, one day it was going to shatter and the thought scared him to his bones.

And then the feeling was gone, the world began to spin again and his mind clouded over. Tsu-kun was left to drift once more in the amber fog that had taken him over all those months ago.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Iemitsu returned to Japan, all too soon for his liking, seven months later when his dear friend Yamamoto Tsuyoshi called him in a panic, the man's tsuma11 and musuko12 had been kidnapped in broad daylight. Tsuyoshi suspected his Harua-chan's ex-famiglia had finally tracked them down. Iemitsu didn't doubt it, runaway mafia princesses didn't just disappear while in a protected area.

He feared that it was already too late the moment his feet touched down on Japanese soil. Too much time had passed since the kidnapping and he was sure this was a recovery mission instead of a rescue though he didn't say a word when he met with the retired giovane d'onore13. The man held onto hope like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

The search surprisingly didn't take long and C.E.D.E.F. agents were pounding down the door of an old warehouse within hours of landing. Iemitsu was one of the first into the dilapidated building, with his Sun and Lightning, Turmeric, on his heels he stormed the inner sanctum. The sight was horrific; the woman's face was torn apart and he could see other signs of torture. The blond man scanned them room frantically until his eyes landed on a boy curled up in a corner.

"Thank God." The blond man said as he rushed to scoop the boy into his arms. "It is alright now Takeshi-kun, your tou-chan sent me to bring you home."

Iemitsu started walking out of that death chamber when the boy opened his mouth. The child's voice was rough and damaged.

"Are you going to take Kaa-chan home too?" Iemitsu flinched hard and kept silent until they were outside when he turned to Turmeric and whispered quietly in Italian to package the body for shipping. Once that was done he slid into the back seat of an operations vehicle. The drive back to city was quiet and Iemitsu found himself unnerved by the boy's blank amber eyes.

The man wondered if they had rescued young Takeshi to late, was he irreparable damaged by the sight of his kaa-chan's torture and execution. It would be a shame if the boy was, given his parents Takeshi could very well be a great asset someday though Iemitsu was skeptical if Tsuyoshi would allow his son to be drawn into the life he and his wife had worked so hard to escape.

The familiar buildings of Namimori appeared outside the windows and Iemitsu felt dread in his stomach. How was he going to tell a friend that his wife who he had left the underworld for had been killed brutally. The blond sighed heavily as the car pulled to a stop. He opened the door and stepped out. Tsuyoshi was waiting outside TakeSushi.

"Iemitsu-kun did you find them? Please, say you found them." Tsuyoshi demanded as he grabbed Iemitsu by the shoulders. He nodded silently and motioned for the ebony haired child to exit the car. Tsuyoshi looked about to cry as he stared at his son's face before turning back to the other adult. "And Harua-chan?"

"I am sorry." Iemitsu said as he shook his head sadly. Tsuyoshi fell to his knees as several days worth of pent up tears began streaming down his face. The raven-haired man stayed like that for several long minutes sobs shaking his body before sitting back on his heels, his face blank.

"Thank you, my friend, for bringing my musuko back to me." His voice was rough with more tears but he didn't start crying again. Instead he stood and picked up his quiet son and turned to the sushi shop. "If you don't mind I wish to be alone with my… family."

"Of course, Tsuyoshi, I will be back later to check up on you." The blond said as he returned to the car and shut the door. Saffron started the car and drove away. As they passed into a familiar neighborhood the tall black man started to slow down but Iemitsu shook his head.

The car speed up again as they passed his house, guilt ate at him as he saw the porch light shining. He knew from reports that Nana left the light on every night he wasn't there but Iemitsu just could not bring himself to go home yet. Saffron drove instead to the nearby Namimori hotel where the other members of C.E.D.E.F. were staying.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Iemitsu wasn't sure how he felt about the scene before him. It wasn't an uncommon picture in the mafia world, someone on their knees before another offering up the reigns of a famiglia. But watching the new Sword Emperor, Squalo Superbi, give up the power of the Varia, to Xanxus of all people, left a sour taste in the blond's mouth.

It wasn't that he thought that his cugino wasn't up to running the branch famiglia, in fact Iemitsu was sure that the raven-haired teen would be a great leader, in a few years. Xanxus was just a little too young, a little too wild around the edges, a little too rebellious. All perfectly reasonable given his age and background but Iemitsu felt it was a big risk for Nono14 to take.

Nono had never been fully embraced by his youngest figlio and now the man was handing the kid the control of the world's best assassination squad. True it was Squalo's decision as the current leader but everyone knew that the whole affair was taking place with the Don's blessing and as both a father and the newest head of the C.E.D.E.F. Iemitsu just felt that it was a bad decision.

From his place in the front row of the small gathering he could clearly see the youngster's arrogant smile, the entitled tilt to his head and the victorious gleam to those red eyes. Iemitsu pressed his lips into a harsh line as the Varia Sky ring was handed to the teen. Around him cheers went up at the successful passing of the torch so to speak, the loudest cheers came for the blond's left where Nono and his remaining legitimate figlio were seated.

The young Squalo fell in behind his new leader as the celebration was moved into the inner halls of one of the Varia manors. Iemitsu was also worried about how that relationship was going to end. Squalo was noted to be brash and in your face, the perfect example of a Negative Rain, while Xanxus was a rash, demanding and enabled little bastard courtesy of his Flames of Wrath.

It was a match made in Hell, coupled with their teenage hormones they would either ending killing each other or fucking. He wasn't sure which he would prefer. He took a deep breath and leaned against a wall semi-hidden in the shadows of a potted plant. As he watched the Don interact with all of his sons made his heart ache. He missed his Family, especially his Tuna-fish but he felt such guilt that he wanted to put some space between them, with the hope that the boy would heal from the damage they had inflicted. Besides he had the C.E.D.E.F. and Basil to take care of.

000000000000000000000000000000000

He was a watcher. It was his job to watch and care for Iemitsu's family from the shadows. To make sure the Sawadas were happy and safe. And he had, he'd done everything in his power to make sure no harm came to the people under his protection.

Over the years, he had come to care a great deal for the older of the twins, the tiny perfect little Sky. And then in the blink of an eye that little boy was gone and in his place was something else. Tsuna who had been such a happy, outgoing child with a heart as big as the moon was now a quiet, uncoordinated boy with no friends. The boy had even picked up a cruel moniker amongst not only his peers but the adults too, dame-Tsuna15.

He wasn't quite sure what had caused this change in little Tsuna, only that the blame lay squarely on the shoulders of the Giovane Leone16 and Vongola Nono. And he found himself hating them for ruining the perfect little Sky. It was made worse by the new instructions he had been given, under no circumstances was little Tsuna to have any contact with the mafia.

That meant that he couldn't even be seen by the boy anymore, leaving little Tsuna on his own to be bullied and tormented. His hate for the Vongola grew every day that he was forced to watch _his_ little boy go through such pain and he knew that one day he'd make them pay for the things he was forced to watch the boy endure.

* * *

Translations

1 – Cugino – Italian – Cousin

2 – Figlio – Italian – Son

3 – Tadaima – Japanese – I'm home

4 – Okaeri – Japanese – Welcome home

5 – Kaa-chan – Japanese – Mommy

6 – Tou-chan – Japanese – Daddy

7 – Jii-chan – Japanese – Grampa

8 – Capo di tutti capi – Italian – Boss of Bosses

9 – Italia – Italian – Italy

10 – Anata – Japanese – Husband

11 – Tsuma – Japanese – Wife

12 – Musuko – Japanese – Son

13 - Ginave d'onore – Italian – Man of honor

14 – Nono – Italian – Ninth

15 – Dame – Japanese – Useless

16 – Giovane Leone – Italian – Young lion


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing and receive no momentary compensation for writing this.

So here is the last chapter of the background story. Sorry it took so long but I had school and you know a life. I hope to get started on the next chapter today but I don't know how that will work out. So this chapter was really hard to write and didn't go in the direction I wanted it too at all so be kind.

Please review and stay tuned for more, as always translation list at the end.

Chapter 4

The attack wasn't sudden, hell they'd been informed of it almost a week in advance but Iemitsu still felt blindsided by it. Maybe it was because it was the first big attack against the Vongola since he'd taken over the C.E.D.E.F., more likely it was that the attackers were the Varia.

Xanxus had done some serious housecleaning after he was given the Varia. He'd raised the standard of quality demanded by the Independent Assassination Squad until only the best of the best remained and then he had sent out his top teams to rustle the Mafia's metaphorical bushes. It wasn't really a surprise that the ones to fall out of said bushes were scooped up without hesitation.

It was even less of a surprise that the brightest stars of the youth flocked to the 15-year-old Xanxus like moths to a flame. After all, even though his Flames were corrupted with Storm Flames he was still a very powerful Sky. Soon the complement of the Varia elite was filled with the likes of Mammon the Deceiver and the young Belphegor also known as Prince the Ripper, and every single one of them was loyal to only the rebellious, foul tempered Xanxus.

It had been a powder keg just waiting to ignite.

Iemitsu knew that Nono had prayed every night that his wayward figlio would come to his senses but it became more apparent as the manor shook that the young Varia leader had lost all sense. That they would attack the main Famiglia said much of the boy's respect for his father and family.

Iemitsu raced through the halls of the Iron Fort towards were he felt Nono's Flames even as he knew his cugino1 Massimo, Fredrico and Nono's Guardians were battling the elite elsewhere. He really didn't understand what Xanxus hoped to accomplish by attacking the way he did. Even if Nono and both of his remaining legitimate sons were killed it was unlikely that their murderer would ascend the throne, so to speak, or if he did his reign would be filled with battle and bloodshed as he fought to keep his place.

Iemitsu felt Xanxus' toxic Flames rise as his father's took on an odd cadence, one that the blond had never felt before. He was just around the corner from one of the lower audience chambers when he heard the teen scream. The world went still for a moment, Iemitsu's body caught in midair as he hurtled toward the last turn. Then just as suddenly time speed up and Iemitsu found himself meeting the stone wall all too abruptly.

"BOSS!" A scream echoed through the hall as Iemitsu pulled his aching body from the wall. He shook himself, trying to shake the pain away, before he limped toward the door to the chamber.

"BOSS!" The voice was ragged and torn with grief despite its volume. Iemitsu suspected it was young Squalo, who was known for having an impressive set of lungs. The blond throw open the door and drew his side arm, his Flames depleted from earlier battles.

"BOSS!" Squalo's scream was weaker and Iemitsu could see why as the boy painfully clawed his way across the marble floor with only one arm, his other hanging limply in its socket. The older male shifted his field of vision and almost dropped to his knees when he spotted his leader. Nono leaned heavily on his cane, Sky Flames still licking both his forehead and the cane, his face a mask of grief.

"BOSS!" Iemitsu was almost afraid to look over at his young cugino, he'd hoped that the old man would be able to talk sense into his youngest figlio2 because he'd hoped it would keep the old man from more heartache.

"BOSS!" The scream ended on a sob. As much as Iemitsu wanted to comfort his boss there was still an unsecured combatant in the room and despite the fact that he was sure Squalo wasn't in fighting shape one could not put anything past those who now bore the title Varia Quality.

"Boss…" Iemitsu turned and was shocked to the core. Squalo had dragged his broken body to the feet of a Flame incased statue centered in the middle of the chamber that the blond had never seen before. It took a moment but then Iemitsu's heart jumped a little as he recognized the pained scowl that peered out of the almost clear solid Flame.

"Xanxus…" The name fell from his lips as a benediction because he knew what had happened. He'd read about it in Nono's library, one of the Primo's famed techniques – Zero Point Breakthrough. Young Xanxus was literally incased in iced over Sky Flames but he was still alive kept in perfect stasis until such time that the Flames were melted.

"Iemitsu." His name drew him from his wonder and he was striding across the room to place his pistol at the back of the sobbing boy's head. He flicked off the safety causing a shiver to travel up the broken body.

"Fottiti3." Squalo snarled in a wrecked voice, his body shaking as he huddled at the feet of his frozen Sky. Iemitsu pressed his lips before casting a look over his shoulder, the firearm resting against short silver locks. Nono stared back at him for a second before nodding. The blond felt his shoulders relax as he pulled the gun back and flipped on the safety.

Than just as the boy started to relax the man struck out with the butt, effectively pistol whipping the teen. Squalo toppled sideways and lay silently enough that Iemitsu was almost worried he'd killed him. Above them the manor finally came to a complete stand still as the last of the Varia were brought to heel.

It was finally over.

000000000000000000000000000000000

It started as a routine investigation. Someone was shooting into the houses of Don's who were allied to Vongola. It wouldn't have been too bad except the shooters were entering and exiting the properties without leaving any clues.

At least not until a bullet was found.

The bullet was old, from the 19th century old. So they started a quite search for an old gun to match their old bullet. It was easy to look up the purchase authorizations but from there C.E.D.E.F. hit a bit of a snag as there were a shit ton of people who owned firearms from the right era.

Again they got a lucky break when they noticed the shootings were happening in specific locations. Locations that just happened to be in neighboring areas to large fine art shows. Now they should another dead end as many fine art dealers had old guns in their collections but only one dealer had an 1891 Bodeo.

It was the pride and joy of Makoto Kozato. It was a family heirloom or the report showed but in unusual repair for a service revolver. So Iemitsu had some of his best men accompany him to one of the art shows that Kozato was reportedly going to attend.

It was probably the worst decision he had made since becoming the C.E.D.E.F. Boss. He'd been in his room at the hotel they were staying at when he felt a jarring sense of loss overwhelm him. The blond was rendered immobile for what felt like hours.

Iemitsu finally pulled himself together enough to stumble out of his room and to the elevator only to drop to his knees as the metal doors opened. Out poured a river of blood and tumbling behind like driftwood were the bodies of his men, including his Sun Saffron.

He hadn't felt so sick since he'd realized what they'd done to Tsuna, his famiglia was … was massacred. The tall man crawled on hands and knees to the lump body of his Sun and pulled the blood-soaked corpse to his chest.

He was still warm.

Iemitsu let himself sink into that place deep inside where all his darkness and cold intellect resided. In that place nothing mattered accept that someone had taken something from him that he would never be able to get back. Saffron, Josiah, was his first Guardian and had left a deep imprint in his life, one that wouldn't be filled even if he got a new Sun.

He laid the cadaver gently on the floor and stood up. He had no doubt that the police would soon be there as blood would have seeped down the elevator shaft and he had to find any clues he could before they messed up the scene.

He was in the process of moving one of the bodies when something out of the corner of his eye caught the blond's attention. He felt cold fury settle in his veins as even though it was dripping with crimson the Bodeo gleamed in the hotel lights.

Iemitsu swore that Kozato would pay.

000000000000000000000000000000000

It was no surprise with all the goings on following the Flood of Blood and the Kozato murders that it took anyone six days to realize Tsuna was missing.

000000000000000000000000000000000

It was easy, so easy.

After the Cradle Affair many 'Neighbors', the name the watchers had decided on, were called out of retirement by the Vongola just to build back their strength. But ones like him who had left due to 'major injuries' had been left behind to watch the families of Namimori. He'd been tempted then to take the young Sky but something had held him back.

Then the Flood of Blood and the missing Consigliore had everyone in a panic, the Neighbors weren't paying attention like they should have been. Maybe it was only easy because he was one of them but it was so easy. He slipped into the house through little Tsuna's window in the dead of night and using a little coli form was able to bundle the boy up in a matter of minutes. He slithered back out with his precious burden without anyone the wiser.

Getting through the streets was just as simple. No one questioned him or even noticed his package. Luck was shining on him, which was the only explanation as to how he made it to the car he'd stashed on the outskirts of town with the Giovane Leone's4 musuko5.

He smiled as he looked at the small brunette; the boy was out just as he'd been since arriving at the safe house in Sapporo. They'd never think to look for him so close to Namimori as anyone else would have caught the next plane out of Japan. Not him though, Japan was his home and where he wanted to raise the cute little Sky.

Firstly though, he'd have to fix him.

He looked down at the tools spread out on the bed he'd laid the boy on. Crystals and gems known for their Flame conducting properties. He'd laid the crystals in a circle around young Tsuna so as to boost the power of the Sun Ring he wore. It would have been better if he could have brought a Mist in but he couldn't risk it.

He reached out his hand and allowed his Sun Flames to light for the first time in many years. He 'd sworn not to use them after his Sky's death but he was certain that his beloved Sky would understand. Would even be encouraging him to heal this poor abused soul.

He licked his lips and let his Flames enter the little Sky.

He jerked back and almost fell. He'd never been the able to feel Flames like some of his brothers in arms, so it wasn't such a surprise that he hadn't noticed it during the 'rescue' that the boy was a Neutral. He grit his teeth in disgust and confusion. Sawada Tsunayoshi was a Sky, which was a truth he'd held close to his heart since he'd first seen the boy. There was no mistaking that fact, the boy had just been to pure and good to be anything else.

That meant that someone had done something unbearable to the boy. They'd locked away the precious Sky Flames that made the boy who he was. He didn't know if he could fix this. He'd prepared for many things including Sky Sickness but a complete cut off was a completely different matter.

He felt like crying as he hadn't since his Sky's funeral but he took a deep breath and released it slowly. He'd figure this out, he had too. He couldn't keep the _Sky_ sedated forever and his plans centered on the boy being the happy accepting Sky that he'd been when he was younger.

It was a key factor to his plan. His mind traveled to the serum in his bag. The one he'd gotten from the Lightning Arcobaleno. The one that would ease a bond between them. He'd have a Sky to love again and Tsuna would have someone who would always care for him. It was perfect plan because if they bonded no one would be able to separate them. It would be agony to the little Sky if they were apart too long and if he was killed well he'd probably have company in the afterlife.

He was sure Haya would love the little boy. He froze, that was the first time he'd thought his Sky's name in almost eight years. It made his heart ache but he was sure it was sign that what he was doing was the right thing. Haya would approve, she'd have bundled the boy off to some far distant corner of Japan and mothered him like Nana never had.

He just had to figure out how to break whatever was holding back the Flames, and then he could use the serum. He lit his Sun Flames again and reached out for the boy preparing for a long night.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Iemitsu was terrified. He'd felt fear many times in his life but the moment he'd heard his figlio was missing terror had gripped his battered heart. Nono had been the one to tell him, and he had collapsed, completely unable to take the news that he might lose yet another close to his heart so soon. He had been ordered to bed rest and forbidden to join in the search.

Of course the blond had completely disregarded his cugino's order and had caught the first flight to Japan that he could catch, loyal still alive Turmeric at his side. Three days had passed since he'd gotten the news and it was rapidity closing in on ten days since anyone had seen his Tuna-fish. Even sweet, clueless Nana had begun to wonder where her musuko was.

Finding out that one of the Neighbor's, Taichi, was missing was a break that left Iemitsu breathless. To think someone entrusted with the safety of the families of Namimori could possibly be involved in his figlio's disappearance was not a good thought. Taichi's home was almost completely devoid of all clues, except a photo of a very pretty young woman.

He picked up the photo even as his men searched the rest of the spotless house for the second time. IF he remembered correctly the woman was Kaza Haya, the deceased Sky of a Yakuza based in Sapporo. His hand clinched tightly until the frame broke in his hand. The bastardo6 was in Sapporo, of that Iemitsu was certain.

He would lay siege to the city, shake every tree and wait for the man to fall. And when he did Iemitsu would make him rue the day he'd ever thought to cross the descendent of the Vongola Primo.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Taichi knew they would be coming. It had been ten days since he'd taken the musuko of the Giovane Leone and with everyday he could feel the weight of what he'd done closing in on him. He had made little progress in fixing the young Sky then he'd been that first night and he knew that if he didn't give the boy the serum soon it would be too late as the Vongola would be knocking down the door to his safe house. He didn't expect to survive the encounter except by the grace of god and a bond with the little Sky.

He took a sip of water from a glass and turned back to the boy. Tsuna had remained in a coma like sleep induced by another of the Lightning Arcobaleno's concoctions. He raised his Sun Flame covered hands and gently touched the brunette. The Flames entered the boy and began attacking the amber Flames that where blocking Tsuna's own Sky Flames.

He worked for hours without rest, straining his Sun abilities to their max and then some. He was finally making headway, the Sky Flames creaking under the on slot. He had just managed to wiggle a sliver of yellow into the oppressive amber when the door to his shelter was broken down. Taichi jerked up hand reaching for the pistol on the side table as a shot ripped through him. His Flames surged, splintering the Sky Flames around them before dissipating.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Iemitsu stared down at the dead body; Taichi hadn't been as prepared as he probably thought he was. Hiding out in an old building owned by the Yakuza he had once served had been a big mistake and the man had been using large quantities of Sun Flames for days, sending out beacons to every Flame user in the area. The blond sighed and turned his head to look at the bed that held his figlio.

Little Tsuna lay still as the dead.

Iemitsu felt his jaw and hands shake as he reached out toward his figlio; he took a deep breath and held it as his fingers brushed smooth skin. The child was warm, alive.

The C.E.D.E.F. Boss felt his knees give way, the tension and despair that had held him upright gone. His Lightning placed a hand on his shoulder as he sat on the floor of the dust safe house. Too many things had happened in too short a time and it had left Iemitsu a raw bundle of nerves; Turmeric was a solid wall of comfort in his time of need.

After an amount of time that the blond would never truly be able to recall, he pulled himself to his feet and lifted his too skinny figlio into his arms. Iemitsu hated the dead man even more as he felt how light his boy had become. Now that he truly looked the boy was gaunt and frail looking, no doubt having not been fed in the ten days he'd been missing.

Iemitsu had plans to visit his youngest figlio and wife before returning to Italia. But their first stop would be a hospital, where one of the Mists would change records to show that the boy had been there the entire time. The child would stay there until he was well and then return home.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Going back to school after missing almost three weeks was hard on Tsuna. He had been having a hard time to start with but after so long being absent he was completely lost when it came to the school work. It hadn't taken him long to become the very last student in the class rankings and the teachers who had already given up on him just over-looked him.

Not helping matters was his ever increasing clumsiness. He'd become use to the foggy world, the shifting of walls and the tilting of the floor that made up his daily existence over the years until he was almost able to walk around without falling; though stairs still gave him trouble. Only after waking up in the hospital things were different.

Suddenly he would have moments when his mind would clear and the world would still; leaving him off balance as he went to take a step only for the clarity to vanish in a blink. He'd fallen every time this had happened, often off curbs, down stairs and even once memorably through a window.

If he hadn't deserved his nickname before his hospital visit he certainly did after. It had gotten to the point that everyone called him Dame-Tsuna, even his ka-san7 and otouto8. It wasn't fair.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Tsuna glanced up, his brown eye obscured by tears, at the older boys who had made it their mission to make his life hell. None of them were particularly memorable but he knows that each of their faces are etched into his eight year old mind.

He tried to stand, only for him to fall back down with a cry, his leg unable to hold his weight. The bullies laughed, taking pleasure in the pain they had caused the small brunette. Children and adults walked past the park where the group of boys stood and most entirely ignored what was going on. Even those who paused and looked at them did nothing to help Tsuna.

Tsuna thinks he should hate them.

Only he can't bring himself to, not the bullies or the passersby. Hate was to strong an emotion, one that poisoned a person from the inside out. Tsuna never wanted to find a person he hated, never wanted to look down at them like the bullies looked down at him.

So he swore in his heart that he would always to always look for the best in people. Unknowingly his chocolate eyes glowed orange, his Dying Will sealing his promise before fading away.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Massimo was dead. Iemitsu looked at the closed coffin that sat at the front of the church. Beside him sat Timoteo and the man's remaining son. The mafia Don looked terrible to anyone who knew him but to the rest of the world he looked unmoved by his second son's passing.

Iemitsu couldn't say he felt much for his cugino's death. Like with Enrico, he'd known the man would make a terrible Decimo, too much into the drink and back room poker games. Of course it seemed almost poetic that he'd been drowned not that the C.E.D.E.F. Boss would ever say that out loud. He had more tact then that, besides such comments were worth a bullet in the head.

The blond shook his head as the priest droned on about what a good man Massimo had been. How strong and courageous and full of life the man had been. Nobody in the room bought the lies but it seemed to ease Nono's pain just a little to have his son painted in such a light. Fredrico, the new Decimo candidate, sat almost like a statue. Beside him his Guardians sat, faces pulled into proper mourning even though Iemitsu knew that every last one of them was happy their Sky would be the next Vongola Don.

Iemitsu didn't have anything against the dark haired Fredrico; in fact he was the brother that the blond would have chosen from the beginning. But he had not been in charge of the half rings for either of the previous heir decisions. Around him the service ended, Iemitsu stood, buttoning his jacket as the deceased man's Guardians picked up the coffin.

He watched with half lidded eyes as first the Guardians then the attendees exited the church. When he was the last man there he turned to the front again and stared at the crucifix on the wall. He crossed himself and whispered a heartfelt, selfish prayer.

"God, our Father in heaven, please hear me. Please let Fredrico live to rule the Vongola. May he live until he is old and his sons and daughters live until they too are old." He paused sensing a small figure approaching him. He felt a sob catch in his as he forced the next words out. "Please almighty Father, please don't pass this burden to my sons."

000000000000000000000000000000000

It was raining; one of those hard downpours that left you soaked to the bone in moments and Tsuna didn't have an umbrella, having given it to some old lady who was caught without hers. She's looked at him like he was a piece of gum on the bottom of her shoe but she took the umbrella anyways. That left little Tsuna walking home in the middle of a storm completely at the mercies of the tempest.

He was cold as he took small, slow steps so as not to trip or slip in the rain that gushed across the sidewalk. He wasn't far from home when a young man not much older than him exited a car and flicked up a dark purple umbrella. Both of them paused as their eyes locked through the torrent. Tsuna knew he probably looked horrendous, covered in ratty clothes and drenched while the other boy looked fabulous with soft dry black locks and storm gray eyes.

The boy tilted his head before reaching into the car and pulling out a second black umbrella. He looked at it a moment before tossing it toward Tsuna. The little brunette fumbled with it slightly but managed to catch it; he pulled it to his chest and squeezed it tight. The other boy, looked at him oddly before turning to enter the car again, his purple komon9 flicking up to show his gata10 covered feet as he stepped up.

Tsuna could do nothing but stare as the car drove away. After a long moment he opened the umbrella to find that while the outside was a plain drab black the inside was a bright cheery orange. He looked up in wonder, having never seen such a pretty color before. He started to walk again and if he fell a couple times because he couldn't take his eyes off the orange fabric well no one was watching.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Someone was beating up rule breakers all over Namimori. Tsuna wished that whoever it was would stop. The bullies seemed to be twice as vicious after having been to the hospital and constantly sought out Tsuna as a stress reliever.

To make matters worse his otouto, Yoshimi, had joined in with the bullies making even his home life hell. Their kaa-san didn't seem to notice and the onetime he'd tried to tattle he'd ended up black and blue for weeks. It hurt that his beloved otouto would harm him but he could understand after all he was just Dame-Tsuna.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Tsuna was entering his last year of primary when he saw the boy again. It wasn't raining, but they where a long distance away from each other so at first the brunette didn't recognize him. This time the boy was wearing the uniform of Namimori Middle instead of a komon but Tsuna was sure it was him even if he couldn't really see the other's face.

Several large teens stood to the side each wearing an identical uniform and outdated pompadour. The boy growled something and lashed out at one of the boys with flashing metal tonfa. Tsuna gasped and took a step back, hoping the others wouldn't notice him. However his luck ran true as in moments the boy was in front of him. He raised a single tonfa high above his head and brought it down hard on Tsuna's skull.

"Ita11, ita, ita." Tsuna cried as he fell on to his butt, his head ringing from the blow.

"Stay out of my way." The boy growled as he stared at Tsuna with pitiless eyes. The brunette nodded even as tears fell from his eyes.

"Hibari -sama." One of the tall teens called. The boy in front of Tsuna turned his head to glare at the taller male. "There is trouble back at the school; some Yakuza thought it was a good idea to trash the place."

"Kamikorosu12." Hibari snarled as he turned to stalk away from Tsuna. A tonfa lashed out at the boy who had spoken sending him to the ground. Another of the teens sighed even as he and the others moved to follow the younger male. The brunette boy sat perfectly still until all of them were out of sight.

Only then did he begin to shiver as anxiety rocked his body. This Hibari-sama was strong and fearless, not to mention super dangerous. He was probably also the person who was slowly closing a fist around the entire town. Tsuna was lucky to be alive.

000000000000000000000000000000000

The news of the downfall of the Estraneo rocked the Underworld. As far as anyone knew the mad scientists had been taken care of to the last but no one came forward to claim the hits. Iemitsu wanted to rip his hair out in frustration.

He ran one of the world 's largest information agencies and none of his people could find out a single thing about what had happened. The blond was sure this would come back to haunt him, but for that moment he closed the case and put it out of his mind. After all the Vindice were on the case.

000000000000000000000000000000000

The DNA test confirmed their fears, the ashes belonged to Fredrico. Nono was heartbroken, he hadn't moved since the results were read. The man's Guardians stood around the room solemnly, one sobbing quietly in the corner. Iemitsu didn't know what to say, he himself was in shock.

Fredrico had been weeks from taking over Vongola when he disappeared. Three weeks, that was how long they'd been looking for him before a blank faced carrier had brought the box of suspicious ashes. He suspected that everyone had known, after all Fredrico's Guardians had been listless for days, but Iemitsu knew that hope was one of the few things keeping Nono afloat.

"Iemitsu, I am sorry." The blond blinked, unsure why Nono was sorry only to see him holding an old contract, the Dying Will Flames on top glowing as brightly as the day they had signed it. Iemitsu's brown eyes widened as he took a step back, hand coming to close around his suit shirt near his heart.

"No." his voice came out strained and broken. He shook his head and took another step away from his cugino. "You swore…"

"I know my friend, but he is the best option. The Famiglia13 must live on." Timoeto looked old in that moment, over come with grief for his slaughtered sons and for what he was about to do. He lit a hand with flickering Sky Flames "I am sorry, so very sorry."

"No!" Iemitsu screamed as his hand dropped to the gun that rested at his side. Everyone else in the room moved in sync, drawing weapons and pointing them at the enraged blond. "I won't lose my son because you lost yours."

Nono jerked back as if hit, the contract falling to the desk. Their eyes met and held for a long moment before the older man sighed. He seemed so despondent as he laid his head into his hands.

"You would have me ignore his birth right as the oldest." Iemitsu nodded, tears starting to fill his eyes. "So be it, the next Vongola Decimo candidate is Yoshimi."

Iemitsu felt his knees give out, he couldn't believe what he'd just done. He'd protected Tsuna and damned his youngest son. What kind of father was he?

000000000000000000000000000000000

Reborn looked around the quite room into which he had just entered. It was an office he had been in many times as a friend of Nono's but this time he'd been called for a job. He didn't know the details, only that he would be leaving his student Dino sooner then he would have liked.

The cursed man jumped onto the desk and sat crossed legged as he stared at the somber Vongola Don. Behind the white haired man stood the C.E.D.E.F. Boss, Iemitsu Sawada.

"Caio14 Nono, Sawada." His voice was high pitched in a way it hadn't always been. Both men seemed tired and simply nodded at his greeting. "What job do you have for me my old friend?"

"We need you to go to Giappone15 Reborn and train the new candidate." Nono said before sighing seeming to age before their eyes. Reborn didn't blame the man, having lost three sons and having to deal with the betrayal of a fourth obviously weighed on the man. "Here is the file."

Reborn took the manila folder with a picture attached to the front. The boy in the picture was young, younger then Dino anyways, with bright blond hair and brown eyes. As the World's Greatest Hitman he could instantly see that the boy in the image was Iemitsu's spawn. Just as he was about to open the file the blond spoke.

"That is my son Yoshimi. You are to train him to be Vongola Decimo but you are to leave his brother and mother out of this." Iemitsu said causing Reborn to frown; surly the man knew that that would be almost impossible. Even if you removed the boy from the family's home, which was unlikely to go over well, both brother and mother would be caught and used against the heir if they were unaware of the danger.

"I will do my best but I make no promises." Reborn said as he tipped his fedora to cover his eyes. Iemitsu looked ready to argue but Nono held up a hand and the C.E.D.E.F. man fell quite.

"We thank you my friend." Nono said formally. The child like man nodded and jumped from the desk. The folder was tucked away as he exited the room. He would take some time to read the file then make his way to Giappone, his only regret was that he hadn't gotten to finish training Pipsqueak Dino.

Translation list

1 Cugino - Cousin

2 Figlio - Son

3 Fottiti - Go fuck yourself

4 Giovane Leone's - The young lion's

5 Musuko - Son

6 Bastardo - Bastard

7 Kaa-san - Mother

8 Otouto - Little brother

9 Komon - An informal kimono

10 Gata - Japanese wooden shoes

11 Ita - Ouch

12 Kamikorosu - I'll bite you to death

13 Famiglia - Family

14 Caio - Hello

15 Giappone - Japan


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing and receive no momentary compensation for writing this.

Ok hi every one. I know this is really early but I got some really cool reviews that really kick started my muse and I pumped out almost this entire chapter in like 8 hours. It might not be any good but please review literally it works wonders and please give a hand to my reviewers because I love them. Sorry it is really late here but I wanted to update before I hit the sack. So here it is, I hope I answered your questions OperaEagle IcelynLacelett if not hit me up on facebook, that goes for all of you, my link is on my profile page now.

Well have fun and remember translation list is at the bottom. P.S. I changed the format a little

* * *

Chapter 5

August 15, 2001 - Italy - Reborn

Reborn, born Renato Sinclair, was known as the World's Greatest Hitman, The Cursed Sun and the Strongest of the Arcobaleno among many other things. So he wasn't surprised when he was recognized the moment he stepped into the somewhat trashy Mafia bar.

"It's Reborn," called a man a little too deep into his cup, "Looks like you were called by the Old Man again."

"Must be tough being popular." Grumbled the first mans drinking buddy. "Going to Roma next? Venezia?"

"Giappone1." The cursed Sun said; his voice childlike despite his flat tone.

"What?" Echoed around the bar.

"The Old Man must've finally made up his mind." Another man said as he set his cup on the bar top. Reborn said nothing else as he wondered over to a secluded table. Leon, his shape-shifting chameleon, crawled from his fedora after he had jumped to sit on the chair.

The bar man, an old white haired retired giovane d'onore2, walked over with a tumbler of old scotch in hand. Reborn gratefully took the glass and watched with half lidded black eyes as the man scurried away. Being so well known had its benefits; he took a sip and enjoyed the smooth bite even as his Sun Flames burned away the alcohol. After a moment he took out the folder he had received from Nono, though he had already memorized the information inside.

He spent several long minutes flipping through the file, pausing every now and then to reread a paragraph, while sipping his drink. Just about the time his glass was empty he put the folder away, he was unhappy. It was clear that whoever had written the information had shaded it to make the boy seem perfect if a little average. Reborn knew that no one was that perfect and reading between the lines he suspected that the boy was more than a little rough around the edges.

Moreover he had found little in the way of information about the madre3 or fratello4 of the candidate. All he knew was their names and ages, making them unknowns. Reborn hated unknowns; they made jobs so much harder. Normally he would have spent some time gathering his own information using his bugs or even his large network of human spies but the Nono was officially without an heir and well he wasn't a member of the Vongola he was tied to them.

He sighed, fixed his fedora and finished his drink. The black hair toddler laid some money on the table and jumped down from the chair. Everyone in the bar had paused what they were doing as soon as he had moved. Reborn tipped his fedora down to hid the pleased smirk that over took his face. He strolled out but paused in the door.

"Lo0ks like it is going to be a long journey."

000000000000000000000000000000000

August 17, 2001 - Japan - Reborn

It was early morning when Reborn touched down in Namimori, and he spent a long while familiarizing himself with the town and setting up caches of weapons of costumes in key places. He had decided on his long ride to spend the first part of the day making observations, though he had already slipped his flier into the Sawada's mailbox.

Time passed quickly and reborn found himself perched in the tree opposite the house in question, dressed as an inconspicuous pinecone. The one good thing about having been cursed into a toddler was that he could wear some pretty ridiculous outfits without anyone really looking sideways, after all what child didn't play dress-up and make-believe.

He was just starting to get impatient when he heard a loud crash from inside the house. Not long after the door was opened and a body was literally thrown out onto the concrete. Framed in the doorway was a semi-tall teen with bright blond hair and a mean smile.

"I don't even know why you get out of bed, Dame-Tsuna." The boy who Reborn could tell was Yoshimi snarled down at his fratello. He stepped out into the sunlight and spit on the other boy. "You just fail at everything you do. Kaa-san should have drowned you at birth."

Reborn was going to kill Iemitsu and charge Nono extra because he had a whole hell of a lot of work to do to change the bully in front of him into a respectable mafia don. Even as the toddler was working out the increase in price Yoshimi started walking, right over the fallen boy, toward the center of town.

After several long moments the second boy stood up slowly and turned to face the tree in which Reborn sat. The Arcobaleno knew in that moment at least one reason that Iemitsu wanted his second figlio5 to be kept out of the Mafia, he was a dead ringer for the Vongola Primo despite his more subdued coloring.

Tsunayoshi flicked his eyes about as if looking for someone and even passed his gaze right over where Reborn sat before tripping… over nothing. The boy blushed as he levered himself up and started following his fratello. Reborn jumped from tree to tree, roof to roof, keeping both boys in sight; Yoshimi because it was his job and Tsunayoshi out of curiosity.

The brunette walked alone a good distance behind the other, while Yoshimi met up with some friends who seemed to be a little too thuggish for Reborn's liking. Every once in a while Tsunayoshi would trip on air, intriguing the tiny hitman.

Just before reaching the center of town and Namimori Middle or Nami-chuu the group of boys paused and straightened themselves up before rushing past the gates. Tsunayoshi didn't pause and merely trudged forward. From a top one of the decorative pillars jumped a teen; the brunette looked up and gave a weak bow.

"Hibari-sama." He intoned in a quiet, exhausted voice. The black haired teen frowned. Hibari Kyoya if Reborn's earlier information gathering was to be believed was Namimori's self proclaimed disciplinarian. And a strong Positive Cloud given the large amount of Cloud Flames the boy was giving off.

As an Arcobaleno Reborn was a little more privy to the details behind the differences between Positive and Negative sub-types. The real difference besides the personality traits that where common and often bred into each sub-type was small tiny fluctuations in a person's Flames.

These fluctuations made it easier to use their Flames in one way verses another. For instance a Positive Cloud, like the Hibari boy, was more likely to express his Flame outwardly while a Negative Cloud, like Skull the lackey, could internalize the Flame making themselves almost immortal. Not to say that a Flame user was restricted by their sub-type fluctuations but that it was just harder and took more practice to overcome such limitations.

Reborn shook himself and focused just in time to see the Cloudling raise a steel tonfa high above his head and take a swing at the still bowed boy. Only the strike never connected because at that moment Tsunayoshi tripped, once again over nothing. The Hibari's weapon struck the ground leaving a small divot in the asphalt. Reborn would have been impressed if he wasn't reeling from a blast of Flames that had occurred seconds before the boy tripping.

Oh he was going to kill Iemitsu for not telling that his other figlio was a damned Sky. He didn't really understand why the boy's Flames were not more present, but there was no mistaking the sweet flavor of Sky Flames. It left Reborn's teeth aching. He would have to change how he had planned to deal with the boy as he would be unable to honor the bastardo's6 request.

Skies were always brought in, one way or the other.

A bell ringing brought Reborn back from his thoughts and he caught sight of Tsunayoshi running toward the school while the Hibari jumped back to his perch. The black haired toddler jumped to another tree and soon was outside his student's class window and just in time to see the brunette teen to come falling through the class's open door. Reborn frowned because he had felt the smallest spike of Flame pressure come from Tsunayoshi as the boy had tripped, and to make matters worse almost every student in the room had released an answering burst as they turned to laugh at the brunette.

Reborn felt his life getting even more complicated by the second.

000000000000000000000000000000000

August 17, 2001 - Japan - Tsunayoshi

Tsuna had suspected that it wasn't going to be a good day as soon as he woke up that morning. Of course no day was particularly good when one was Dame-Tsuna but some were better than others. His morning had been normal enough; falling down the stairs, dealing with Yoshimi and falling multiple times on his way to his new school. Having to deal with Hibari-sama was still new but he had easily incorporated it into his routine.

The hard part was that through the entire morning he had felt as if someone was watching him. It wasn't uncommon for people to watch him; he was after all the comic-relief of his town but the eyes watching him seemed different and it scattered his concentration more than normal.

During P.E. he had ended up taking more than one ball to the face to his reluctant teammate's annoyance. He ended up having to take over the clean-up duties despite it being a group effort; he didn't mind all that much, it gave him time to relax as the eyes moved away. He was just sweeping up when he saw two girls walking by the gym windows.

Sasagawa Kyoko and her friend Kurokawa Hana were talking with their heads bent together. He paused to watch them; Sasagawa-san was one of the few people in the entire town that was nice to him. Well not nice per say but not mean and that was a plus in her favor. In another time and place he might have a crush on her but he knew for a fact the Yoshimi had her marked for the next Sawada-san, and he wasn't suicidal.

It also didn't help that the pretty girl was often seen in the company of Mochida Kensuke, one of the biggest alpha males in the school. As the captain of the Kendo Club Mochida-senpai7 had the pick of the crop so to speak; only superseded by the captain of the baseball team, first year idol Yamamoto Takeshi.

Tsuna turned as the duo became a trio, not wanting to get caught watching and accused of liking the strawberry-blonde. He went back to sweeping and when he was done he quickly changed into his clothes before hurrying home.

He didn't announce himself as he opened the door to his house; he knew that it would only bring Yoshimi down to pick on him. He could hear his kaa-san8 talking upstairs probably getting on his otouto's9 case about leaving school early. He was just taking off his outside shoes when a knock on the door startled him.

The brunette paused to listen but he could hear his otouto talking loudly, so his Kaa-san had probably not heard the door. He turned and opened the door and looked out. At first Tsuna didn't see anyone one but when he looked down, to check if someone had left something, he saw a child staring up at him. Only the child set off every warning in Tsuna's head, and he went crashing down to the floor even though he hadn't been moving.

"Ciaossu." The boy squeaked as he took tiny steps into the house. Tsuna just stared from his place on the floor as he took in everything about the kid. He was small, maybe one or two, with curly black side burns that poked out of a strange black hat. He was dressed in what looked like a fine suit and around his neck was a large yellow pacifier that again sent Tsuna's head spinning. "It is rude to stare, Dame-Tsuna."

Though Tsuna flinched slightly at the nickname he quickly sat up from his sprawled position on the floor. When he did he noticed a bright green lizard sitting on the toddler's hat. He just blinked before looking down to meet large black eyes.

"Hello, how can I help you?" He asked, deciding to ignore the fact that it was a baby he was talking to. He had the feeling that thinking of the boy as anything less than a respected adult was just asking for pain.

"I am the home tutor Reborn. Sawada-san called this morning." The toddler said as he stared right into Tsuna's eyes. He held out a business card, which the brown eyed boy took. It was on good card stock and embossed with the words Reborn home tutor. The older boy believed every word he said.

"OF course. Please come in, Reborn-senpai." The brunette said as he pulled himself up and moved to the side to close the door as the other fully entered the house.

"It is just Reborn." Reborn replied. Tsuna just smiled blandly and began to lead him further into the house just as the noise on the send floor became louder.

"I don't need a tutor!" Yoshimi yelled as he stormed down the stairs with their kaa-san trailing behind him. Tsuna wished to be anywhere but where he was at that moment, seeing as he stood between an angry blond and the door. "If anyone needs one it is Dame-Tsuna."

"Ciaossu." Reborn said as he bounced toward the pair. Tsuna felt it was a bad decision but just stood pressed against the hallway wall so as to avoid his otouto as much as possible. Yoshimi and their kaa-san looked shocked for a moment at the toddler's sudden appearance before turning accusing looks onto Tsuna.

"Did you really let some random brat in the house?" Yoshimi demanded angrily. Tsuna said nothing.

"Whose child are you?" Nana asked as she crouched by Reborn.

"I am the home tutor Reborn. I have arrived three hours early but I will begin my evaluation now." The black eyed baby said confidently. Both Yoshimi and their kaa-san began laughing; the child took this for a moment before lashing out at the youngest of them. Yoshimi went flying as he was hit in the stomach with what looked like a lot of force. "I say you were right to call me Sawada-san."

"Oh call me Maman." The lady of the family said, completely ignoring that he had just hit her youngest musuko.

"What the hell?" Yoshimi screamed as he pulled himself to his feet. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Reborn's answer was a kick to the head that left Tsuna winching. The blond fell like a rock at the feet of the stairs and stayed there. Nana fussed over him for a moment until the baby shooed her away.

"Dame-Tsuna, please help Reborn-chan and take Mi-kun to his room." Their kaa-san said as she walked into the kitchen leaving the three alone. It took a moment for Tsuna to move, but he eventually he grabbed his otouto by the shoulders and began to drag him up the stairs.

It was a long process as Tsuna took his time, feeling each step with his foot and praying he didn't trip. Finally they made it to the top and into Yoshimi's room where Tsuna gently laid his otouto on the floor. He was just turning to leave the two of them alone when Reborn spoke.

"Stay." The word came out as a command. Tsuna looked over his shoulder at the baby perched on his otouto's bed. He felt a shiver go down his spine as he took a seat next to the knocked out teen. Reborn smiled before moving to the suitcase Tsuna hadn't noticed before. "Dame-Tsuna's nii-san10 will wake up shortly."

Tsuna didn't feel brave enough to correct the other on which of the twins were the eldest; it was what everyone thought anyways. Soon enough the blond began to stir, before suddenly sitting up. He blinked and rubbed his face before spotting Reborn.

"You…" He ground out in fury. "I won't go easy on you just because you are a baby."

"You can try, but I have no openings." Reborn smiled and pulled a large gun out of from behind his bag. Tsuna felt his heart skip a bet even as his otouto went white. Neither of them moved as the baby walked towards them. "My true line of work is assassination."

He turned the gun on Yoshimi and Tsuna felt that if it really came down to it the boy would actually shot. Yoshimi however was starting to gather himself and that left the brunette afraid for his otouto.

"My real job is turn baka-Yoshimi11 into a Mafia Boss." The words had two different reactions. Tsuna curled into himself while Yoshimi growled and pushed the gun away.

"Kid, you are starting to get on my nerves. There is no such thing as the mafia." The blond huffed as he glared down at the toddler. He reached out to take the gun from Reborn. "Besides babies shouldn't play with toy guns."

Reborn easily skipped out of reach and fired a single shot that grazed the teen's cheek. Yoshimi sat back, his face white once again as he started to tremble slightly. Tsuna's eyes widened but he didn't dare move for fear of drawing either of their attentions.

"I was hired by a certain man to make you into an astounding mafia boss." He said as he shifted the still smoking gun. "The method is up to me, should I shoot you again."

He seemed to think for a long while before quickly turning away and walking out without another word. Both Sawadas sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before Yoshimi's head turned until his eyes landed on Tsuna.

"What are you doing here? Get out!" The teen screamed and Tsuna rushed to his feet and out the door only to trip and end up sprawling on the floor. He could hear the blond laughing at him. "Way to go Dame-Tsuna."

000000000000000000000000000000000

August 17, 2001 - Japan - Reborn

Reborn waited until the house was asleep before sitting up on the soft bed that belonged to Yoshimi. He double checked that his student was asleep before jumping over the bubby traps he had set. He quietly opened the door and meandered down the hall toward the second of the three occupied bedrooms.

He entered Tsunayoshi's room just as quietly and paused to take in everything. The boy was surprisingly neat, but his desk was a complete mess. That was Reborn's first stop in finding out what was going on with Iemitsu's second figlio. The toddler jumped onto the table and began to peer at the papers that littered the surface.

What he found didn't make any sense to him. Oh it was run of the mill math homework, but it looked like someone had been doing the work several times over, always getting a different answer. When he really looked Reborn could see that the person, presumably Tsuna, had gotten some parts right the first time and then wrong the second time in an inconsistent pattern.

The Arcobaleno scratched his cheek and spent several minutes looking over each problem, wondering how someone could make such a mess of the problems. After a while he turned to where the brunette teen lay quietly, he was certain that the boy was going to give him headaches but he wanted to know more about Tsuna.

After all it wasn't every civilian that treated him with deference befitting his station but the scrap of a boy had seemed to from the very first moment they'd formally met. Even calling him Reborn-senpai, ha, and he'd even given a polite adult smile to him when Reborn had said to drop the senpai. He'd neither agreed nor disagreed in such a respectful way it had left Reborn hoping there was more to him than simply Dame-Tsuna.

Reborn carefully landed on the bed so as not to wake the subject of his investigation. He placed a hand on his pacifier and lit it with Sun Flames; while he was a Negative Sun, with more success with killing then healing, he had learned a few tricks that could be used for what he had planned. He laid his glowing hand on the teen's chest and was instantly drawn into the mindscape of his Flames.

He was shocked and slightly disgusted by what he found. First the boy was most defiantly a Sky, weak Sky Flames flicked though out the brunette's body. Second someone had tried to lock Tsuna's Flames, a dangerous technique only practiced in time of great need. And third that lock was broken, the layers of another's Sky Flames that coated the teen's were creaked and Tsuna's Flames bleed through.

At that moment a large flare of Flames nearly knocked the Sun back as he quickly withdrew his own Flames. The boy turned over and sighed. Reborn than felt weak fluttering responses to the flair all over the town. It seemed that the brunette was looking for Guardians even or maybe because his own Flames were so weak.

Reborn sighed; he felt a headache start in between his eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000

August 18, 2001 - Japan - Tsuna

By the next morning the whole of Namimori, including Tsuna, had heard about the pervert Yoshimi who had confessed to the Nami-chuu idol Kyoko in his b0xers. So the first thing Tsuna did when he arrived at the school was find the pretty girl.

"Sasagawa-san." He called. All the girls that were following the strawberry-blonde turned to glare at him. He ignored them and bowed as deeply as he could without falling. "Please forgive Yoshimi-san. He meant no harm."

Ok, so he was lying but it was for a good cause, after all like his tou-san12 had always said 'family is the most important thing.' Kyoko blinked and nodded before turning back to her group of friends. Tsuna smiled and turned away just in time to see Mochida-senpai challenge his otouto to a dual.

His brows went up as Yoshimi not only accepted the challenge but boasted about his skill with a shinai. He knew there was no way that his brother could win not against Mochida-senpai anyways. Tsuna had the feeling that it was going to be another bad day.

And the brunette was right. Because as soon as classes ended the entire school went stampeding towards the Kendo hall, dragging him along for the ride. Tsuna found himself in the front of the group somehow and was staring at Mochida-senpai in complete Kendo gear but his otouto was nowhere to be seen.

Mochida -senpai was crowing about how Yoshimi had runway meaning that the black haired teen was the winner, and the prize was Sasagawa Kyoko. Tsuna felt his blood boil at the thought of the sweet girl being treated as an object and was just about to object when the doors of the Kendo hall were thrown open.

Yoshimi came in like a wild thing, in his boxers with a giant Flame on his head. He rushed Mochida-senpai and took a shinai13 to the head only it didn't stop him; instead he plowed right on into the upperclassman. He reached toward the downed teen and ripped out a handful of hair before turning to the judge, a member of the Kendo Club. When the referee refused to raise the point Yoshimi reached for more hair. When the Kendo captain was finally bald he showed the ref who raised his flag with shaking arms.

Everyone ran to Yoshimi to congratulate the blond, even Sasagawa-san. Tsuna hung back and circled around the crowd to the small group of Kendo Club members. He didn't approach very close too scared of their reactions to the nii-san of the defeater of their captain trying to speak to them but he gave what support he could by standing between them and the milling group. After all they were more likely to pick on Dame-Tsuna then the Kendo Club members.

Later at home, he could hear Yoshimi cheering to himself as he pranced around the house. Right up until he heard a large explosion that shook their home. He paused on his way to his room to stick his head carefully into his otouto's room. He was greeted with the sight of large hole in the wall. He blinked but chose to ignore the whole thing.

000000000000000000000000000000000

August 20, 2001 - Japan - Tsuna

Tsuna didn't know how his otouto got suckered into playing in the volleyball game, but the brunette was there to cheer him on. It didn't seem to be going the way that the Nami-chuu team had in mind because Yoshimi was just plain bad at the sport being more a baseball player and even then only a mediocre one. That didn't matter to Tsuna though because he cheered them on despite figuring they were going to lose.

A break happened and the brunette saw his otouto talking angrily with the other players. He suspected Yoshimi was trying to wiggle his way out of the game. The blond left the room and didn't come back, Nami-chuu lost but Tsuna felt that the other team would have won even without Yoshimi dragging the team down. He was sad and left with the rest of the crowd.

000000000000000000000000000000000

August 20, 2001 - Japan - Unknown

He couldn't believe that the wimp in the volleyball game was going to be the next capo di tutti capi14. The worm didn't even finish the game, claiming an injury even though all his teammates had much more obvious maladies, hell he was sure one of the boys had a broken wrist. He angrily put out his cigarette, as he stalked away from the school.

He'd known signor15 Reborn's offer was too good to be true. He could feel something inside himself breaking, crumbling to pieces with every breath of air he took. He suspected it was humanity, the only thing that had kept him from becoming the worst of the worst and this last broken dream could very well the straw that broke the camel's back.

000000000000000000000000000000000

August 20, 2001 - Japan - Reborn

Reborn was irritated.

First the Yoshimi had refused to read the book about a good mafia don that was proscribed reading for all dons in the Vongola Alliance. He'd even thrown the book away but that wasn't even the least of the insult he made toward the Arcobaleno. The boy had demanded he use the Dying Will Bullet on him even going as far as to threaten the toddler and then had blown off the second half of the volleyball game.

It was going to take a lot of work to turn the spoiled brat into an acceptable mafia don. And he would even if he had to put the fear of god into the little weasel.

000000000000000000000000000000000

August 20, 2001 - Japan - Tsuna

'The mafia boss…

A leader who rules a criminal organization.

Able to move a number of trusted members with one hand, willing to risk even his own life for the family, surrounded by the respect and admiration of all.

Seen as a hero by the children of the slums…'

Tsuna gently closed the book he had dug out of his otouto's trash. He hoped Yoshimi became like the boss in the book. The brunette knew that if it had been him who was chosen he would have listened to every word that Reborn-senpai had to say, not because he wanted to be a boss but because he wanted to be a better person. And while the book was obviously heavily influenced by the mafia it also spoke on the qualities of a good man.

So even if he had to hide the book and read it after everyone had gone to bed and his terrible efforts to do his homework that was just what he was going to do.

000000000000000000000000000000000

August 20, 2001 - Italy - Iemitsu

He was damned, he knew that but as he stared into the joy filled eyes of his first born he couldn't help but feel the weight of his sins pushing down on him. Iemitsu sighed tiredly and allowed Basil to hug him, the high from the Harmonization between them making the normally reserved teen more affectionate.

The blond man could safely say he'd fucked all three off his children's futures up. He felt the tears that he held in for years sticking in the back of his throat, just begging to pour down his face. He just stood there and sadly accepted the love his figlio offered. In that moment he missed Saffron, as he was sure his deceased Sun would know what to do.

* * *

Translation list

1 Giappone - Japan

2 Giovane d'onore - Man of honor

3 Madre - Mother

4 Fratello - Brother

5 Figlio - Son

6 Bastardo - Bastard

7 Senpai - Older student/ upperclassman

8 Kaa-san - Mother

9 Otouto - Little brother

10 Nii-san - Older brother

11 Baka - Idiot

12 Tou-san - Father

13 Shinai - Weapon in Kendo

14 Capo di tutti capi - Boss of all bosses

15 Signor - Mr


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hi so ok, writing Little Bit Broken got my juices flowing so here is the next chapter of Cosa Nostra. I hope you enjoy it, it has been burning a hole in my harddrive for months but finally everyone has decided to get along and the finished project is while not perfect a damn good job. That all being said on to...

Chapter 6

August 22, 2001 - Japan - Tsuna

It was Wednesday, just a plain boring Wednesday.

Tsuna had been looking forward to a quiet day, right up until the door to room 1-A opened to reveal a silver-blond boy with a scowl on his face. The brunette's whole world slimmed down to the other male and everything else kind of became fuzzy background noise.

He noticed everything about the other teen. From his cold green eyes to the way he tapped long fingers against his leg in a constant beat. From the shagginess of his silverish hair to the casual way he wore his street clothes. Tsuna felt the world start to come back into focus and tipped sideways in his chair. The whole class laughed and he felt a blush creep up his face.

The brown eyed boy righted himself and dropped his head not wanting to look at the teen, afraid he would space out again. The teacher cleared his throat and the class quieted some.

"We have a new transfer student who was studying overseas in Italy." The teacher said as he motioned to the silent boy. "Gokudera Hayato."

The whole class started talking at once; Tsuna could hear the girls gossiping about how cute Gokudera-san was and the boys saying that he looked cool. All the noise just seemed to piss off Gokudera-san because his scowl just got worse until he was full on glaring at the class. Only Tsuna noticed that he seemed to be glaring specifically at Yoshimi. The green- eyed boy started to stride down the aisle between the desks.

"Gokudera-kun your desk is over…" The teacher started before noticing that the addressed teen wasn't paying him any attention. "Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera-san ignored the old man and stalked straight to Yoshimi's desk and kicked it over. The whole class stared in silence for a moment before bursting out in sound. The girls going on about he was a bad boy and the guys, most of whom were Yoshimi's friends, grumbled under their breaths as Tsuna's otouto laughed quietly and righted his desk.

Gokudera-san finally sat down in his assigned seat and the class started. Tsuna's eyes didn't leave the boy for more than a few minutes despite his usual habit of taking notes even if he didn't understand a thing. Something was drawing him to the surly teen and he wanted to find out what.

The break between classes started and Tsuna watched as first the mysterious transfer student then his otouto vanished out the door. The fluffy haired boy stood and made to follow them, only to get as far as the next hallway before running into some older students, quite literally.

"Ita." One of the older teens said as he rubbed his chest. He smiled maliciously as he elbowed one of his friends. "I might have broken a bone."

The other two nodded with matching smiles as they slowly advanced on the brunette. Tsuna looked between the three before turning tail and running. While he wasn't the best runner it wasn't hard to leave the surprised upperclassmen behind. When he stopped running he had reached the courtyard behind the school.

He leaned forward and desperately tried to catch a breath. Tsuna heard the bell sound behind him and started to panic, he was late for class. He was just turning to make an attempt at getting to class when an explosion drew his attention to the left. Worried that someone might be hurt the boy jogged over to the cloud of smoke.

As the dust started to settle he could make out two figures, one with dark blond hair and the other with silver-blond; Yoshimi and Gokudera-san. Tsuna felt his heart skip a beat; his otouto had hit a dead end and the silver-blond was holding what looked like dynamite.

Tsuna took a half step forward but was stopped because Gokudera-san had thrown his load of dynamite at the same time his otouto fell back. Yoshimi jumped up and in only his boxers began extinguishing the fuses with his bare hands.

Tsuna could feel the world starting to slow down as a second wave of explosives headed Yoshimi's way. The younger twin quickly put out those fuses too and settled back out to his hunches to wait. Gokudera-san had obviously gotten frustrated because he took out an unbelievable amount of dynamite.

Tsuna saw the foreign teen drop the stick of dynamite before it even left his hand. He saw Yoshimi laughing as whatever had changed him into a wild man wore off. He saw Gokudera-san accepting his fate as the explosives all tumbled out of his arms. He saw everything.

Tsuna ran.

000000000000000000000000000000000

August 22, 2001 - Japan - Gokudera

Gokudera knew it was going to hurt the moment the first dynamite slipped from his hand. He wasn't worried about dying because he'd only used weak explosives but it was still going to hurt. He closed his green eyes as the rest of the dynamite joined the first at his feet.

Gokudera couldn't hear the fire eating at the fuses because that bastardo was laughing at his predicament. He didn't know how long he stood just breathing before a hard body slammed into him, knocking both of them backwards. The bomber felt like he was falling for a long while until finally landing hard on the ground.

Gokudera was fine for all of a moment until the second body landed right on top of him. He gagged and gasped in pain but the strange person lay completely still on his chest. The silver-blond went to open his eyes and was surprised by the bush of brown hair that was in his face.

"What…" Gokudera started angrily but was cut off as the world went to hell around them. Like a tsunami the explosion washed over them. The sound drowned out everything as the brown haired person huddled into Gokudera's chest. A cloud of dust enveloped the area leaving them both choking.

Finally the person on Gokudera's chest sat up, allowing the half-Italian to catch a breath despite the grit in the air. As the air started to settle he opened his eyes again and looked at his savior. A small male with brown hair and eyes was haloed by the sun filtering through the dust. The boy coughed as he waved a hand in front of his face trying to knock the dust back.

"Is Gokudera-san alright?" The brunette asked after the dust had mostly settled. Gokudera opened his mouth to answer the angel who had saved him but was cut off by the Vongola candidate.

"Ah… why'd you have to save him Dame-Tsuna?" The other blond demanded as he stormed over to where the two of them were in a small depression. He snatched the brunette up by his brown locks and shook the boy. "It would have been a service to the world if this gaijin had died by his own stupid dynamite."

"Yoshimi…" Signor Reborn's voice caused the boy to drop 'Dame-Tsuna' and turn to the Arcobaleno. The bomber noticed that the brunette didn't say anything against the harsh treatment from the Vongola which caused fury to light in the silver-blond's chest. "It is customary for the loser of a dual to serve the winner…"

"I don't want that gaijin anywhere near me." Yoshimi stated like a brat as he crossed his arms.

"That is fine." Gokudera felt his hopes shattering at signor Reborn's brisk words but that was ok he didn't want serve that bastardo. "Because while you did technically win Gokudera has a choice to make."

"What?" Gokudera asked as he levered himself onto his elbows. Signor Reborn's sharp black eyes focused on him. He almost felt like a bug caught under a kid's magnifying glass where he lay in the small hole.

"Your choice Smoking Bomb Hayato is to leave Japan and never darken the Vongola's door again." The baby paused and stared deeply into Gokudera's soul. "Or you can serve civilian Sawada Tsunayoshi under Savior's Law."

"WHAT!?" Yoshimi screeched as he stomped toward the black haired child. "How come Dame-Tsuna gets to have a follower? I thought I was going to be Vongola Juudaime? I won. I won. I WON!"

Gokudera blinked as the dots started to connect in his head. Dame-Tsuna and Sawada Tsunayoshi were the same person and that person was the brown haired boy who had saved him. The green eyed boy turned to the other completely ignoring the now arguing pair. The young looking teen was looking back at him.

"Gokudera-san is alright?" Tsunayoshi asked his large doe brown eyes wide as he too ignored the others. The bomber nodded because he couldn't seem to catch his breath as the brunette looked at him. Gokudera felt his heart skip a beat as the other raised a hand to brush some dust off the silver blond's cheek.

"So Gokudera, what is your answer?" Signor Reborn inquired from where he stood on top of a prone Yoshimi's head. Gokudera felt his heart skip another beat, his options were limited he could either be ousted from the Vongola Alliance or he could be serve a civilian who probably had little to no experience with people like Smoking Bomb Hayato.

"Ano…" The little brunette piped up as he turned to face the Arcobaleno. "Reborn-senpai, I thought only Yoshimi-san could gather followers."

"Well since Dame-Tsuna decided to throw himself into such a dangerous situation with no thought to his own safety it activated Savior's Law." The baby stated as he walked to stand between the two teens. "Savior's Law states that the saved can choose to serve their savior over their victor. But seeing as Baka-Yoshimi wants nothing to do with Gokudera that means he can be exiled or serve Dame-Tsuna."

"But I don't need a servant." Tsunayoshi said with so much passion that Gokudera almost forgot to be wounded. The black haired toddler jumped forward and struck the brunette on the head causing him to fall back with a cry. "What was that for?"

"Well technically a civilian you will still most likely end up with people trying to kill you by the simple virtue of being a Sawada and the otouto of the Vongola Decimo." Signor Reborn replied bluntly before moving to stand in front of Gokudera. "So what is your decision Smoking Bomb?"

The silver blond licked dry lips and looked from the Arcobaleno to Tsunayoshi. He looked deep into kind eyes and knew what he would do. He nodded decisively and took a deep breath.

"I will serve Sawada Tsunayoshi until death takes me." His solemn vow was close enough to a mafia oath to satisfy the baby but the brunette looked put out.

"I don't need a servant." He said weakly as he looked down at his hands. Gokudera felt his heart break because even the kind teen who had saved him knew he was worthless and was turning him away. Tsunayoshi peeked at the bomber for a second before continuing. "But I could use a friend."

It took a moment for the quiet words to reach the downtrodden teen but when they did he felt life surging through him. His green eyes glowed with happiness and everything became roses and sunshine as far as he was concerned. He'd been accepted by someone, even if that person was a civilian teen, who cared.

"I will serve Tsunayoshi-sama always." Gokudera repeated his oath as he went into dogeza. The brunette fluttered around him in distress but the silver blond refused to take back his vow. He lifted his forehead and peered at the smaller teen and knew somewhere deep inside he had made the right decision.

000000000000000000000000000000000

August 22, 2001 - Japan - Reborn

Reborn had a feeling that dealing with the Sawada twins was going to be the death of him. Seeing the younger boy go barreling into a virtual minefield after the young hitman would surely have given him grey hairs if he hadn't been in the cursed body of a toddler.

It was sad that Gokudera hadn't been able to mesh with Baka-Yoshimi; he would have made a fine Storm Guardian. However the Sun had been looking for a bodyguard for the brunette. Thankfully Smoking Bomb had been smart enough to choose to serve Dame-Tsuna. His real second option was a triple tap and a watery grave.

It also meant that he could still put the bomber on the Vongola payroll even if it was at the lesser rate of a bodyguard. Sadly the fact that Dame-Tsuna's Flames were mostly locked meant that even with the spikes of Flame pressure that the brunette gave off randomly that the Sawada could not bond with Gokudera, an almost active Flame user.

000000000000000000000000000000000

August 24, 2001 - Japan - Tsuna

It was going to be another bad day, Tsuna just knew it. Of course any day he had to deal with Nezu-sensei was a bad day. The man didn't like the brunette teen, at all. Not many teachers did, he was dame after all, but Nezu-sensei was the worst. Science was Tsuna's worst subject and the black haired teacher never lost an opportunity to make fun of him.

So the brunet had a feeling about how the teacher would react when handing back his first test after summer. It did not come as a surprise that Nezu-sensei refused to hand the paper over when he was called up and instead cleared his throat to catch the entire class's attention.

"This is just hypothetically speaking, but let's just say there's a sole student that scores in the twenty point range and painfully lowers the class average…" he paused for a moment and straightened his glasses with a superior smirk. "According to me, who's come through an elite course… that kind of person will just be baggage and a burden on the education-conscious society. Is there any reason for that sort of trash to live?"

Tsuna ducked his head as the students began to chuckle behind him but the teacher wasn't done. He smiled is an evil way as he handed the paper over; making sure to tip it so that the front row caught a glimpse of the bright red 26. Tsuna fought back tears as the other students burst into hysterical laughter as they passed the word around. Tsuna slunk to his seat and buried his head in his arms.

"Next, Suzuki…" Called Nezu-sensei with an accomplished tone, not only had he humiliated Tsuna but Suzuki-san was one of his prized students. The class continued to gossip about Tsuna's score for several moments until the door to the classroom was slammed open. Gokudera-san strood in like he owned the place, his jewelry standing out against his uniform.

"Hey! You're late!!" Nezu-sensei's face was slightly red with outrage as he pointed an accusing finger at the silver blond. "What are you doing coming in at this time?!"

Gokudera-san glared at the man causing the science teacher and any student between them to flinch. Tsuna, who hadn't seen the silver blond boy since the other had sworn undying loyalty to him, looked up in awe as the other students seemed to fawn over the surly teen. At least until Gokudera-san's eyes landed on Tsuna.

"Good-morning, Tsunayoshi-sama!" Gokudera-san exclaimed with a sharp bow, his entire mannerism changing at the sight of Tsuna. The brunet blinked as the class began chattering anew. He was just about to smile widely, because he hadn't been addressed as anything other than Dame-Tsuna in so very long, when Nezu-sensei piped up from the front.

"This is just hypothetically speaking but… Let's just say there's a student who carelessly comes to class late…" His nasally voice seemed to set Gokudera-san on edge because his eyes darkened and hands tightened into fists. "Without question he hangs out with loser trash… Because like people gravitate towards each other…"

"Old man…" Gokudera-san snarled as he jerked around in a cold fury. He grabbed the teacher by his dark jacket and shook the man once. "I won't forgive any insults toward Tsunayoshi-sama!"

Gokudera-san turned sparkling green eyes on Tsuna as he with surprising strength lifted the full grown man several inches of the ground. The brunet blinked, bewildered how things had gone down hill so fast, before hiding behind his hands. Somewhere behind and to the right he could here Yoshimi-san scoffing.

"Tsunayoshi-sama, should I drop this guy?" The silver blond quered but Tsuna just shook his head slowly, hands still covering his face. Really he'd known Gokudera-san was violent when he'd offered to be his friend but attacking a teacher was just something that his speechless.

Later as they stood before the principal with Nezu-sensei going on and on about 'his' wrong doings and Gokudera-san's arrogance Tsuna felt like crying. He'd been in trouble before, mostly for things other people had done but he had a feeling that this was the feather that broke the camel's figurative back.

"You guys are expelled!" Nezu-sensei shouted, red faced and breathing hard. Tsuna felt the tears bubbling just under the surface, how was his kaa-san going to react, and where was he going to go, there was only one other middle school in the area that took boys and it wasn't a good one.

"Calm down Nezu-kun." The principal said in that voice used between good friends.

"How can I stay calm? I was assaulted physically!!" Nezu-sensei ground out as he looked at the principal. He whipped around again and stared hard at the two boys. "Sawada and company should be immediately expelled with joint responsibility."

Tsuna hung his head to hide his tears, he tuned out for a moment in his misery. His kaa-san would be so disappointed and his otouto would hate him even more. There was also his otou-sama to consider, he could just hear the man's spirit disowning him for his failures. Despite knowing his father had died, it still hurt to think of what that man would think of him now.

"Let's have these guys do it." Nezu-san's voice raising an octave drew tsuna back to the present. He blinked several times to clear his tears and looked up just in time to see the teacher's evil look. "If they can dig up the 15 year old time capsule by today, then this issue will be forgiven… But if they can't… EXPELLED IMMEDIATELY!!"

Tsuna felt his heart racing and he turned to rush from the room. He hurried toward the courtyard, ears deaf to all things, determined to find the time capsule even if he had to dig up the whole place with his bare hands.

000000000000000000000000000000000

August 24, 2001 - Japan - Gokudera

Gokudera watched as his sworn boss raced from the principal's office, he knew that Nezu creep was up to something so he paused a moment to glare at him before turning to follow Tsunayoshi-sama. The silver blond found the brunet in the courtyard, he'd just exited the shed that Gokudera presumed held gardening supplies with a shovel almost as big as he was. The bomber scratched his head, completely confused as to why his boss hadn't asked him to blow the place to smithereens.

"Oh, Gokudera-san…" The cute brunet said his first words of the day to him and Gokudera found his heart skipping a beat, his lips parted a little to take deeper breaths to hold back his arousal. He's never felt so attracted to someone, not even to Jun the sexy weapons dealer, and he was afraid that his lust might scare Tsunayoshi-sama away. Tsunayoshi-sama smiled, happiness leaking from everyone of his pores as he held out the shovel for Gokudera to take. "I am so happy you are here to help."

He took the shovel, almost dumbfounded by the bright smile, and the brunet rushed back into the shed only to return with a second shovel. Still smiling though a little sadly the smaller teen glanced over the large courtyard. Gokudera could see the helplessness setting into the other's shoulders even as he marched forward toward some random spot, once he reached whatever place he sought he set shovel to dirt and pushed… Only for the head to remain stubbornly above ground.

"Why not blow it all up?" Gokudera asked after watching his boss struggle to even break ground. The shovel dropped from the brunet's hands as he turned to look aghast at the green eyed teen.

"No, no, no…"Tsunayoshi-sama said as he waved his arms about frantically. "Nami-chuu is sacred to Hibari-sama. To destroy the ground like that would lead to us being bitten to death."

"Bitten to death?" Gokudera scratched his head at the odd phrase, his mind translating the Japanese into his mother tongue. It took him a moment but eventually he caught the meaning and felt fury engulf him. Someone, this Hibari, had threatened the sweet boy before him. He could see a strange fear in the other's chocolate eyes. "I'll protect you Tsunayoshi-sama, no one will ever hurt you again."

Those expressive eyes misted over even as that small head shook in disbelief. Gokudera knew that he would have to prove himself to this kind soul, to show that his words weren't just words as he suspected had been the case with others. He almost dropped to his knees in supplication, he'd sworn his loyalty to this boy after all, but the fact that they had a job stopped him. Instead he jammed his shovel into the ground, revealing the softer layer underneath.

Tsunayoshi-sama smiled again and began attacking the hole like a man on a mission. Between the two of them the work went by quickly and eventually they reached a depth that showed no time capsule could possibly be there. The brunet instituted on filling the hole back in before he turned and took off in another direction. Once they reached a spot they began all over again. At this one they did find a capsule but not the one from 15 years before.

They replaced it and filled in the hole. This cycle continued as the clock ticked by and Gokudera noticed the bastardo of a teacher standing at one of the windows. Tsunayoshi-sama seemed to grow more despondent and desperate with each hole and then as the school day was coming to an end they decided to try one more hole. Brown eyes looked over the courtyard no doubt taking in all of the small mounds they had made, a glint of sun turned the orbs molten gold for a moment even as Tsunayoshi slipped tripped on a pebble.

Once he had risen, the smaller teen rushed toward a spot not far from their first hole. As the day wound down they dug with flagging energy until Tsunayoshi-sama's shovel dug deep into a capsule. They hurriedly freed the damaged object and popped it open to show the contents. At first they were greatly disappointed because it was much too old, 35 years too old in fact, but then the brunet spotted something.

He pulled free some of the papers that were in the pile and looked over them really quickly before handing them excitedly over to Gokudera. The silver blond took them and was amazed to the last name Nezu on them and the bright red 6 on most of them. Just then the teacher came out of the school as the bell rang with the principal.

"Look Principal what they have done to the courtyard." He started, sweeping his arm to to show their filled in holes. "And they have not found the 15 year old time capsule…"

"We might not have found the 15 year old one but we did find a 40 year old one…" Gokudera said as he rushed toward them with the papers held tightly in his hand. Tsunayoshi-sama trailed behind him quietly, fiddling with his dirty hands. When they were both in front of the older pair, the silver blond shoved the the tests into the principal's hands. The man took them and looked at them for a moment before turning angrily towards Nezu.

"What is the meaning of this Nezu?!" He exclaimed as he waved the incriminating tests in the other's face. Gokudera smiled triumphantly as the science teacher was fired, Tsuna wrang his hands as the man turned a horrible glance at him. The silver blond took a step to the side to partially block the other from view. They watched as Nezu was escorted back into the school, only when both adults were out of sight did the taller teen fell the one behind him breath.

Gokudera couldn't help but wonder what had led to the other's extreme fear of people, because that was the only answer he could come up with for his behavior towards the ex-teacher. And his deference toward the mysterious Hibari-sama, not to mention the way he'd allowed his older twin to manhandle him during the fight several days before. The silver blond looked over his shoulder and gave a half smile to the shorter teen, he would protect the other extent of his power and if need be he would grow stronger than all others to make sure his power was always enough.

000000000000000000000000000000000

August 27, 2001 - Japan - Tsuna

The day started out nice for once, Gokudera-san had met him at his door as he had down on Saturday to walk him to school. Tsuna had almost broken into tears again because he hadn't had someone to walk to school with in a long time. He was so happy that he had a friend he completely ignored everyone else, his entire focus on the silver blond, right up until his mind cleared and he tripped.

Gokudera had helped him up and checked for any injuries, instead of making fun of him, and it had almost sent him into tears again. They had made it to school and thankfully Hibari-sama hadn't felt the need to attack him because he was sure a fight between his friend and the head of the disciplinary squad would end in blood.

Gokudera, seated in front of him, having scared the previous occupant away, quietly whispered instructions to him in all his classes. Turned out his new friend was a genius and though he knew the other was dying to give him the answers Tsuna had stated he wanted to figure them out on his own, even if he had to stay up all night working them to make them look like the ones on the board.

Everything had been going fine until it was time to for Phys Ed, he knew that like always he would be picked last so he didn't even try to make himself look special. As always Yamamoto-san and his otouto were the captains despite the latter being only barely passable at baseball. Gokudera was picked for Yamamoto-san's team pretty quickly, he tried to pick fairly on everyone at one time or another well Yoshimi tried to pick his many friends and the best players.

Finally it was just Tsuna left and Yamamoto-san waved him over despite his teammates groans that they were going to lose. The game went just he expected, the other team aimed for him while his team tried to keep him out as much as possible.

They lost. Yamamoto had played amazingly but Tsuna's dameness was just too much for him it seemed.

"It's your fault we lost!" Screamed the others as they thrust a broom into his hands. "Sweep the field by yourself."

He sighed as they all turned to walk away. Only Gokudera-san remained and to Tsuna's happiness picked up a broom and started sweeping one side. They had been sweeping for a while when the brunet tripped on air and collapsed near the fencing. Just as he was about to stand he heard two sets of footsteps heading his way.

"You said you wanted to talk." It was Yoshimi, his voice was that false friendly one that he used with everyone that wasn't Tsuna. The brown eyed boy remained laying on the ground, something in him telling him to listen closely.

"Yeah." Yamamoto-san said with a laugh, the other boy had always set Tsuna's teeth on edge like he wasn't who he projected. "I… I was wondering if Yoshimi could give me some tips. You see I have been slipping, even in baseball I haven't been doing as well."

"Oh…" Yoshimi was quiet for a moment as they came to a stop just opposite him through the bannered fence. When he spoke again Tsuna could hear the cruel smirk in the other's voice. "Then Yamamoto should just give up."

"What?" Yamamoto-san asked, his voice a little off.

"Well, everyone knows Yamamoto is failing in his classes and that baseball is really all he has so if he can't even do that he should just give up and die." Yoshimi almost whispered the last word, he chuckled and turned away. The dark haired teen didn't even try to stop him as the blond walked away. Instead Yamamoto-san stood rooted to the spot for several minutes before heading back the way they had come.

Tsuna stood and quickly finished his side of the field, put his broom away and caught up to Gokudera who was waiting for him near the changing rooms. After they had changed and as they were walking towards Tsuna's house, he looked toward the baseball field and saw a dark haired figure practicing. He knew it was Yamamoto-san and he felt the urge to go talk to him but something held him back and he tripped over a crack in the sidewalk.

000000000000000000000000000000000

August 28, 2001 - Japan -Tsuna

Tsuna hadn't felt well all morning, would have stayed in bed if not for the fact that he had literally fallen off of it. He was slouched in his seat, head pounding and dizzy when a random student burst into the room. He paused momentarily to catch his breath.

"Hey everyone!!!" He shouted drawing everyone from their before class conversations. Tsuna felt the world starting to slow down even before the student he vaguely recognized started to speak again. "Yamamoto is about to jump off the roof!!"

The room burst into conversation but Tsuna was standing, the slowness of the world around him remaining much like it had that day with Gokudera. He moved with slow deliberate steps, his friend a step and half behind and one to the right, and still he was not the last to the roof. The brunet watched every move made by every student as they crowded the side of the roof before ducking and shimmying around to the front.

Suddenly he was in an open space that separated his classmates from Yamamoto-san. Just then he tripped as the world came back into focus. No one laughed as Tsuna picked himself up and turned to find the taller teen, who was standing on the other side of the fence from him, looking at him like he was an unknown variable.

"Yamamoto-san…" He started to say only for his words to be drowned out by their peers yelling about baseball, his father and even a few about themselves and how selfish he was. The short teen could see the that the hold the other had on the fence with the arm not in a cast was precarious at best and seemed to be getting looser with every one of their words. He took a step closer and the place went silent. "Yamamoto-san, please don't jump."

000000000000000000000000000000000

August 28, 2001 - Japan - Yamamoto

"Yamamoto-san, please don't jump." Dame-Tsuna said in a strong, quiet voice. It left Takeshi a little breathless and as he stared into the small teen's eyes a glint of the sun turned the brown to dark orange. "Don't jump; their not worth it, he isn't worth it."

"So even Dame-Tsuna has come to laugh at me." Takeshi snarled in fake anger wondering if the other would react like all the others. He didn't, in fact he took a step forward and placed a hand on the fence next to Takeshi's good one. "Just go away, the baseball Gods have forsaken me!"

"Don't lie." The voice was just as strong, but it seemed so sad to him. Takeshi just scoffed and lend a little closer to the edge. The honey voice drew him back, it was sweet on his ears but stuck to him and wouldn't let go. "But then again, lying is what Yamamoto-san is really good at isn't it? Been doing it for too long, can't even tell what's true anymore."

The amber eyed boy swallowed as the other's words hit him hard. The crowd behind them crowded closer and Takeshi could see that strange transfer student standing between them and Dame-Tsuna, a burning cigarette in one hand and a stick of what looked like dynamite in the other. Takeshi drew back to the blank orange eyes and could literally see the reflection of himself in those eyes. For the first time in a long while a feeling stirred in his belly, one that was both good and bad, that made him lick his lips as he scaled the short fence.

"Look Dame-Tsuna talked him down!" Exclaimed one of the lead students as they forced pass a fuming blond. The sound caused Tsuna to shift and the sun to fade from his eyes, only to slip on air and tumble into Takeshi. The taller teen grabbed his new friend with his good arm and grunted as the two of them fell against the old fencing.

They were falling before he even registered the popping of the fence breaking. Someone screamed, someone cursed and someone laughed. Against his chest Tsuna quivered slightly. He didn't know what to do, everything was moving too fast and for a second he hated himself, then the feeling was gone. He gazed down and saw a large bush directly below them, he suspected they would be alright if a little battered despite having fallen three stories.

Takeshi gasped as he hit the bush back first and bounced sideways. The bundle hitting his chest was a painful reminder of why he'd fallen and why he hadn't tried to finish what he'd set out to. They rolled on the ground for a moment before coming to a jarring halt. They laid there a moment just catching their breath, than Takeshi burst into laughter, he felt both more alive and more relieved than he ever had before.

He turned amber eyes on the shocked chocolate brown with a darkly lite smile, that feeling that had made him climb back over was back. He was hungry.

Translation List

Ita - Japanese - OW

Signor - Italian - Mr.

Gaijin - Japanese - Foreigner

Bastardo - Italian - Bastard

Juudaime - Japanese - Tenth

Dame-Tsuna - Japanese - Useless Tsuna

Reborn-senpai - Japanese - Reborn who is older than I

Baka-Yoshimi - Japanese - Idiot Yoshimi

Decimo - Italian - Tenth

Dogeza - Japanese - A formal bow made while sitting on the heels of one's feet


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Hi everyone; this is the latest piece of Cosa Nostra. I worked really hard to get this out, several character's gave me a real hard time but it is done. I hope you all like this and will review because I live for reviews. As always it is not beta'd but if you would like to beta for me please drop a line. Feel free to read my other works if you haven't already and translation list is at the bottom. Now on with the show...

Chapter 7

August 28, 2001 - Japan - Reborn

It hadn't even been two weeks and Reborn already wanted to kill both Sawada boys. Yoshimi because he was an incorrigible bully and Tsunayoshi because he was stupidly reckless and brave. Watching the younger twin go over the roof after fixing the elder's mistake had very nearly given the Arcobaleno1 a heart attack. He'd almost shot Dame-Tsuna2 with a Dying Will Bullet but caution had stayed his hand, unsure of what unlocking the long trapped Flames would do.

Yoshimi's laughter at the whole matter just showed Reborn how much work he really had ahead of himself. The Sun was almost willing to go back to Nono and tell him it was impossible, to find some other person to be Decimo3 because the blond would just lead the Vongola to ruin. But Reborn, who had seen how hard Daniela and Timoteo had worked to drag their Famiglia4 from the gutter, would work equally as hard to shape the heir into something worthwhile.

000000000000000000000000000000000

August 31, 2001 - Japan - Tsuna

Following a severe scolding from the principal and an encounter with one of the disciplinary committee members both Tsuna and Yamamoto-san were suspended until the following Monday. So Tsuna had been 'punished' when he got home, he was grounded to his room, though his kaa-san5 had completely forgotten by the end of the day.

So Tsuna had whiled away the hours, trying and failing to do homework and reading from the mafia book he had stolen from his otouto's6 trash. But three days of that was too many for Tsuna so he ventured out of his room just as Reborn-senpai7 and Sasagawa-san ascended the stairs. Reborn-senpai had a smile on his face as he spotted Tsuna.

"Oh Dame-Tsuna…" The baby greeted as the two teens bowed politely at each other. "Kyoko-chan8 and I were just on our way to see Baka-Yoshimi9."

Tsuna nodded and moved past the two of them and proceeded to trip down the stairs. Above him he heard a quiet laugh, most likely hidden by a hand and a door closing. He got up and brushed himself off as his kaa-san passed by with a tray of drinks in her hand mumbling about how cute Yoshimi's girlfriend was. The brunet felt sorry for the girl but not enough to go and stop the match making that was happening.

He was in the kitchen when his kaa-san returned with hearts in her eyes, no doubt already planning a wedding. Tsuna just shook his head and returned his eyes to the open refrigerator. He had just settled on leftover rice as a midday snack when a sharp-report came from above his head causing him to drop the container holding the rice.

Nana didn't seem to hear anything because she continued to hum happily as she went about preparing dinner. A few moments passed and then a teen girl sized figure entered the kitchen via the hallway wall. That most certainly caught his kaa-san's attention or at least the fact that said figure was dressed just in her underwear did.

Tsuna could only watch in stunned silence as the partially clothed girl started to berate his kaa-san about something she had said. From the corner of his eye he could see his otouto leering at Sasagawa-san from the hole in the wall. He was just gathering his wits about him when Reborn-senpai strolled into the room dragging a large mallet.

With a mighty jump and swing the toddler hit Sasagawa-san in the back of the head and a small object came shooting out of her forehead and landed right at Tsuna's feet. The girl dropped like a stone, letting go of his kaa-san and lay peaceably on the floor. Once he was certain that all the craziness was over, Tsuna removed his shirt and lightly draped it over the semi-naked teen.

000000000000000000000000000000000

September 2, 2001 - Japan - Tsuna

On the last day of his 'grounding', Tsuna was once again in his room trying to figure out homework. This act was made difficult by the periodical explosions and gunfire coming from his otouto's room but he attempted anyways. He was just working through a challenging math problem for the sixth time when he heard a new voice come from the direction of Yoshimi-san's room.

"Die, Reborn!" A high, childlike voice shouted. Tsuna stuck his head out the window to see a small child, in a cow print onesie, perched on the tree branch next to his otouto's window holding a pistol. Even as he processed all the strangeness of the sight, the child slipped from the branch and hit the ground face first. "TOLERATE."

Tsuna felt his heart break for the poor boy, it was obvious he was hurt from his fall but he was trying to keep himself from crying. He suspected the boy was a 'friend' of Reborn-senpai's, though the brunet highly doubted that the toddler had many true friends. He sighed and pulled his head in, as much as he wanted to help the poor boy he was just Dame-Tsuna and would probably just make things worse. The doorbell rang and moments later tiny feet ran up the stairs. His otouto's door was thrown open and the boy's voice echoed into his room.

"Long time no see Reborn. It's me Lambo." The boy, Lambo-chan, stated loudly with childish arrogance.

"Get the hell out of my room." Shouted Yoshimi-san, his voice filling the house. Tsuna heard several things break against his wall and Lambo-chan start to cry. He firmed his jaw and rushed out of his room and threw open his otouto's door just as a figure escaped out the window. The brunet made a hasty escape himself as a heavy book sailed past his head.

Later Tsuna was walking down the stairs, hand gripping the railing tightly so as to keep from falling, when his kaa-san appeared leading a crying Lambo. The brunet's sight narrowed down to the little boy and he nearly glided the rest of the way down the stairs.

"Oh Dame-Tsuna." His kaa-san greeted. He nodded even if hearing her say that cruel name broke something deep inside him but his attention was focused mainly on the crying little boy holding her hand. "This little one says he is a friend of Reborn-chan's. I think they fought, so would you watch him while I make dinner?"

Tsuna nodded even as he held out a hand to the little boy. Lambo-chan looked up at him and they stared at each other for a long moment while his kaa-san disappeared into the repaired kitchen. The boy slowly reached out a hand to take his and Tsuna lead the kid outside and down toward the river, the world still far away and unimportant in the face of the child holding his hand.

000000000000000000000000000000000

September 2, 2001 - Japan - Lambo

Lambo-sama looked into those eyes with a hint of sunset in them and was reminded of the person in the future. The man with sunset eyes and a smile like the open sky, the man who had held him so gently and whispered words of love and caring into his ear. The two of them sat quietly by a river and Lambo-sama10 leaned into the older boy's side, lulled into a sleepy state by the movement of the water.

"It is ok to cry, you know." The words startled the near sleeping boy out of his stupor and Lambo-sama looked up at the other with wide eyes. Those were the same words the sunset eyed man had told him that first time after his zia11 had died. Lambo felt tears enter his eyes and for the first time in a long time he didn't try to hold them back. "It's ok, I've got Lambo-chan."

000000000000000000000000000000000

September 2, 2001 - Japan - Tsuna

Tsuna carried the sleeping boy back to the house, being extremely careful not to trip and fall. He didn't know why he had said that to the child. After all he'd been taught young that crying just made you an easier target for bullies. He frowned and looked down at the boy in his arms as he entered his neighborhood, he felt drawn to the kid.

Tsuna could only hope his kaa-san would let him stay, because he didn't think he could let the other go. Oh he knew that Lambo-chan had family somewhere but it was obvious to him that they weren't taking care of him so it was up to him.

That night when dinner had rolled around Lambo-chan sat next to Tsuna and was calm right up until both Yoshimi-san and Reborn-senpai entered the room. As soon as he saw them the 5 year old jumped up and began digging in his afro, he pulled out a large purple looking bazooka.

Tsuna in a panic and more than a little confused moved to take the thing from the boy but was too late as the thing went off. Everyone coughed as the pink cloud dissipated revealing a much bigger person then little Lambo-chan.

"What?" Tsuna gasped, quickly looking under the table and behind the teen, trying to find the little boy. The black haired teen laughed and grabbed his shoulders.

"It is ok Tsuna-nii12." The teen stated even as Tsuna struggled against his strong grip. "It's me Crybaby Lambo."

"What?" Tsuna repeated as he looked more closely at the other. And he did notice several similarities between the two but that was just impossible wasn't it?

"I have a 10 year bazooka, it allows me to trade places with my 10 year older self for 5 minutes." Lambo-chan stated with a smile. "So don't worry Tsuna-nii, the other me is being taken real good care of."

"Reborn…" The boy said after a moment as he looked over Tsuna's shoulder at the toddler. The cow-printed teen completely ignored Yoshimi-san, much to the blond's anger. Tsuna could see a frown curling those full lips and wondered if the other was going to attack the hitman but instead those green eyes looked back at him with a wide smile. "It has been so good to see you Tsuna-nii and I want to thank you for taking such good care of me all these years."

A pop sounded and Tsuna had to catch little Lambo-chan as he fell. Just then his kaa-san came into the room carrying dinner. Lambo-chan jumped from the brunet's arms back to his spot, Nana seemed overjoyed at the exuberance of the boy and smiled the rest of the night.

000000000000000000000000000000000

September 3, 2001 - Japan - Tsuna

First thing in the morning upon his return to school Tsuna was accosted, by Yamamoto Takeshi, of all people. The baseball player had sprinted from the shadows of the school building as soon as Tsuna had entered through the gate, following a brief encounter with Hibari-sama.

"Yo, Tsuna." The taller teen greeted as he all but slid into the brunet. He laughed good-naturedly and slung his good left arm over Tsuna's shoulders. Tsuna froze, years of bullying had left him with a strong aversion to physical touch, especially from those bigger then him. He took several deep breaths and swallowed down the bile that had crept up his throat.

"Good-morning Yamamoto-san." Tsuna replied finally, his words stiff and formal. He kept his brunet head down, refusing to meet the other's amber gaze. He remembered all too well the harsh and cruel words he had said that day on the roof and he could not bring himself to look a the boy he'd called a liar. Not that he hadn't thought just that, the other's actions and words never really matching the blankness of his eyes.

"So..." The baseballer drawled, his arm tightening slightly as they passed a group of Tsuna's more persistent bullies. Something in Tsuna's chest tightened and then released at the protective gesture, no one besides Gokudera-san, had ever shown such worry for him. They entered the school building and Yamamoto-san lead the way to their classroom, it was empty and the older boy finished speaking. "So I am a liar?"

Tsuna swallowed again and lifted his chocolate eyes. Yamamoto-san's amber gaze was dead, and it made him sad. He raised a small hand and laid it gently on the suntanned face. Those eyes widened and he could feel the other tremble slightly, life filled those eyes for a split second and then it was gone.

"Yes, Yamamoto-san is a liar." Tsuna said quietly, causing the taller boy to flinch away from his hand. The world slowed down and his eyes focused more deeply on the other teen, in the background he could hear their fellow students walking in the hall. "You lie to everyone but mostly to yourself."

Yamamoto-san looked spooked by something, Tsuna figured he'd never know why because at just that moment the door opened and he tipped backwards. He fell over the desk behind him and when he looked back the black haired boy's face was fixed in the same mask he normally wore. The brunet felt a great sadness filling him as he watched the idol greeting the newcomers even as he helped Tsuna back to his feet.

The rest of the day was spent with Yamamoto-san throwing strange looks at him but Tsuna tried desperately to focus on the class work. He had already been so far behind but being suspended had made him even moreso. The brunet didn't know how he was ever going to catch up, much less how he was going to explain his next test result to his kaa-san.

000000000000000000000000000000000

September 4, 2001 - Japan - Tsuna

Tsuna was extremely surprised when the next morning Yamamoto-san met him once again. Thankfully this time he refrained from throwing his arm around the smaller but he did walk extremely close, his hand tucked into his pockets.

"Yo, Tsuna." His voice was different, more fond maybe and Tsuna swore he could see a flicker of something in those dead eyes.

"Good-morning, Yamamoto-san." He parroted his previous greeting as he hide a yawn.

"Lack of sleep? Tsuna has bags under his eyes." Tsuna nodded sheepishly, he'd been up all night with Lambo-kun, the five year old suffering from nightmares. He suspected something bad had happened to small boy. Yamamoto-san smiled crookedly and tucked his bag up higher as they walked. "Well, as long as Tsuna isn't sleep deprived due to studying, that's good."

Tsuna turned wide eyes on the other, that wasn't something someone normally said. Afterall wasn't it good to study, Tsuna tried his hardest to study every night, even if he never seemed to learn anything. Yamamoto-san saw his puzzled face and laughed good naturedly.

"Wouldn't want to lose my failure buddy after all." He said causing Tsuna to frown, even as the other elbowed him. He had a feeling that wasn't what the other had truly wanted to say, he felt like they were having two different conversations even though the words meant the same things. Finally, instead of giving himself a headache trying to figure it out, he shrugged.

000000000000000000000000000000000

September 4, 2001 - Japan - Yamamoto

Takeshi had spent a long time thinking about the events of the previous week. Of how Tsuna had seen right through him and how the other had pulled him back from the brink with sun in his eyes. And then just the day before when they'd been alone in 1-A when the other had looked at him once again with the sun in his eyes and called him out.

He'd known, somewhere deep inside he'd always known, that he wouldn't be able to hide forever. However, he'd always expected to wind up dead or in prison when he was finally figured out. Tsuna had saved him instead, sure they'd ended up falling anyways but Tsuna had made him climb over the fence by just seeing him and having the balls to tell him to his face, twice.

That was the reason he'd decided that he'd be Tsuna's 'friend'. He'd never had a real one before, the baseball team and assorted hanger-ons had never been anything but annoyances, and he figured Tsuna wouldn't hold anything he did that didn't fit into his persona against him.

And maybe, just maybe, Tsuna would help him to understand the strange feelings he kept having. Feelings like the soul deep hunger he got when he thought of sunset eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000

September 4, 2001 - Japan - Gokudera

Gokudera growled as he watched that yakyu-baka13 getting friendly with his boss from his place on the roof of the school. Next to him Signor14 Reborn stood watching as well, though he was probably also watching Baka-Yoshimi standing with his thuggish crew. He didn't know which pissed him off more; that Yamamoto was cozying up to Tsunayoshi-sama or that Yoshimi would one day rule the mafia as Vongola Decimo.

He had plans to break the yakyu-baka away from his boss but first he had to help Signor Reborn in a test for the Decimo's chosen 'Guardians'. He'd only been around for a little over two weeks but he could already see that the people Yoshimi hung out with while being the popular crowd were also the cruelest in their interactions with others outside their clique.

"He would make a great asset to Dame-Tsuna." Signor Reborn stated as he turned away from the edge of the roof. "While Tsuna will not be Decimo that does not mean his life is not in danger and you will not always be able to be there."

Gokudera snorted as he pulled a cigarette from a battered pack and lit it. The nicotine flowed through him from that first hit and he sighed, Signor Reborn was right. He'd made a promise to protect Tsunayoshi-sama but he was just one person and no matter how much he hated the yakyu-baka, on general principle, he wasn't going to turn down help in keeping his boss safe.

000000000000000000000000000000000

September 4, 2001 - Japan - Tsuna

Tsuna didn't know how it had all come to this, one moment he and Yamamoto-san were walking along the baseball field and the next there was screaming and hellfire was raining down on them. Yamamoto-san had grabbed his arm and started running, practically dragging the brunet behind him. As they ran, sometimes stopping to change direction, Tsuna could hear yelling and cursing.

It seemed like an eternity but Yamamoto-san found a small alcove and the taller dragged him into it. Barely big enough to hold both of them, the alcove forced them chest to chest and Tsuna swallowed as he looked up at the baseball player. Yamamoto-san was staring down at him with a strange smile on his face and a sheen to his eyes.

The black haired teen raised a hand to place it on the wall next to Tsuna's head and began to lean down. Suddenly he looked up before curling himself around Tsuna just as their little alcove was blown to hell. The silence that followed was deafening and Tsuna struggled to breath amongst the rubble that covered the two of them.

Yamamoto-san was pushing at a piece of concrete, trying to free them even though they were in an awkward position, when a hand appeared from the outside. Between the two, Yamamoto-san and the mysterious hands owner, the rubble soon fell away, revealing their savior to be Gokudera-san. He helped both of the trapped boys out into the open.

"You…" He snarled as he grabbed Yamamoto-san by the collar. Tsuna's eyes widened even as Yamamoto-san's narrowed. "You did good, protecting Tsunayoshi-sama."

The two of them grinned with shark teeth as Gokudera-san released the other and brushed off his own shirt. In the distance Tsuna could hear Reborn-senpai screaming at his otouto, who lay on the ground in the fetal position. The two friends that were most often with Yoshimi-san also lay on the ground, each bleeding profusely, and the brunet wondered what was going on but refrained from asking. He suspected it had to do with the mafia, and he was most definitely steering clear of that mess, being friends with Gokudera-san aside.

000000000000000000000000000000000

September 4, 2001 - Japan - Reborn

Reborn felt tired following the Vongola Entrance Exam, Yoshimi and his chosen 'Guardians' hadn't faired very well and the toddler had been forced to call in one of the Sunny Neighbors to heal the three of them. Not only that but Dame-Tsuna and the young Rain potential had walked right into the whole thing and had nearly been crushed. It was only the baseball player's quick thinking and strong back that had saved them.

He tapped his pen against the desk as he stared at the blank page in front of him. He cast a glance at the blond who was dead to the world, Sun Flames still working hard to fix the damage to his body. The boy had been spoiled by his madre to the point that Reborn wasn't sure he could train it out of him.

And there was the matter of Tsunayoshi to consider, the tiny brunet seemed to be a trouble magnet and was making Reborn's job of trying to keep him out of the mafia really hard. Not only was he gathering Guardians despite essentially being a Neutral, his Sky Flames leeking out of the broken lock, but Reborn was beginning to suspect that the lock was the cause of many of the boy's flaws.

He put pen to paper and began to write out his report, sticking exclusively to the facts. Reborn sighed tiredly as he put the report aside, he'd have to find a carrier bird but first he just wanted to close his eyes for a second, to allow the day to wash away in the quiet of the night.

000000000000000000000000000000000

September 6, 2001 - Japan - Tsuna

Tsuna was walking hurriedly back home from the store, afraid that his purchases might spoil in the heat of the late afternoon. He wasn't to far from his home when he heard a ring behind him. The brunet turned and saw a woman coming toward him on a basketed bike.

The woman pulled up short of Tsuna and removed her helmet. The woman was beautiful, with clear pale skin and long rose colored hair. She placed the helmet in her basket and withdrew a can. Her strangely familiar green eyes looked from him to the can several times before shrugging.

"You can have this, I guess." She stated as she tossed the can towards him. But being Dame-Tsuna he fumbled with it even as she pulled away. To Tsuna's sadness the can dropped and exploded. Only his sadness turned to surprise when a purple mist began rise from the spilled liquid and then his surprise turned to horror when a circling crow fell to the ground dead.

The brunet backed quickly away from the spill, his face bleached white in horror at the thought that he would have drank the mysterious liquid and that his Dameness had saved him. He hurried home just in time to see his otouto run into the house. When Tsuna had entered it was to his otouto yelling at Reborn-senpai about having almost been murdered and how he needed a weapon for protection.Tsuna was just wondering on the coincidence that both of them had almost been killed when someone rang the doorbell.

"Italian Pizza Delivery!" Tsuna heard from his place in the kitchen, where he was putting away the groceries. The bell rang again and he moved to answer it but was stopped when Yoshimi-san came barreling down the stairs and threw him into the hallway wall. It was what had more than likely saved the brunet because when the door opened it was to the woman from earlier. "Thank you for waiting. A delivery of Vongola pizza."

The woman placed a gas mask on as Yoshimi-san began to curse at her and opened the pizza box. The purple mist hit the blond hard and he doubled over unable to breath. Tsuna struggled to his feet and rushed forward. He pushed his otouto out of the way and found himself caught in the deadly mist. Just when he was sure he was going to die a single shot pierced the air and the pizza box went spinning.

"Ciaossu, Bianchi." Reborn-senpai greeted the woman as if she hadn't been about to kill the twins.

"Reborn…" Bianchi-san greeted in a dreamy voice. She removed the gas mask and looked at Reborn-senpai in a way that Tsuna had seen his kaa-san look at his otou-sama's15 picture. "I'm here to bring you back. Let's do another big job together, Reborn."

"A peaceful place doesn't suit you." She continued as tears filled her green eyes. "The place you should be is the dark world where it is more dangerous and thrilling."

"I told you Bianchi." Reborn-senpai stated as if speaking to a child, the woman didn't even seem to care. "I have a duty to the heir of the Vongola, so I can't."

"Poor Reborn." The woman almost sobbed as she wiped tears from her eyes. "Unless the heir and the spare die due to a accident or something Reborn won't be free again."

Tsuna gulped, which lead him to coughing, and completely missed the exit of the rose haired woman. When the brunet had stopped coughing the toddler explained to the two of them that the woman was freelance hitman named Poison Scorpion Bianchi and that she was his 4th lover. Yoshimi-san went off on Reborn-senpai about how that crazy psycho lady was trying to kill him and how it was Reborn's job to protect him.

"Wrong." Reborn-senpai's voice was different for all that he was still smiling. "My job Baka-Yoshimi is to turn you into an acceptable Mafia Boss, if you die along the way there is always the spare."

Tsuna didn't like that both Bianchi-san and Reborn-senpai had called him the spare. It left him feeling like an axe was just waiting to fall. He didn't want anything to do with the mafia, bar being friends with Gokudera-san.

000000000000000000000000000000000

September 7, 2001 - Japan - Tsuna

Tsuna was sat at the back of the class, Gokudera-san in front and Yamamoto-san to the right of him. The girls of their class came streaming in with plates of riceballs, it was tradition for them to give the riceballs they had made to the person whom had their affection. Tsuna himself had never been given riceballs or anything really from the opposite sex and so remained in his seat as the others lined up.

Not all surprising to him was that Sasagawa-san presented her's to Yoshimi-san. Only the riceballs were giving off a subtle purple mist, and the brunet could see Bianchi-san hidden behind the group of girls. Yoshimi-san must have seen this as well because he smacked the tray from the girl's hands and then, as if realizing what he had done, profusely apologized.

The whole encounter was swept under the rug and the girls returned to giving out their riceballs. Not surprisingly both Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san recieved several trays each but both boys turned and shared them with Tsuna. Tsuna, who had never had friends, was shocked at the kindness of the two that he had recently picked up.

The day ended well for the brunet and he went home feeling lighter and happier than he had in a long time. He was greeted at the door by a rambunctious Lambo and he spent the rest of the day laughing as the boy did silly things.

Transation List

Arcobaleno - Italian - Rainbow

Dame-Tsuna - Japanese - Useless Tsuna

Decimo - Italian - Tenth

Famiglia - Italian - Family

Kaa-san - Japanese - Mother

Otouto - Japanese - Younger Brother

Reborn-senpai - Japanese - Reborn who is an older student

Kyoko-chan - Japanese - Kyoko who is my friend or cute

Baka-Yoshimi - Japanese - Idiot Yoshimi

Lambo-sama - Japanese - Lambo who is above you in station

Zia - Italian - Auntie

Tsuna-nii - Japanese - Older Brother Tsuna

Yakyu-baka - Japanese - Baseball Idiot

Signor - Italian - Mr.

Otou-sama - Japanese - Father; respectful


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I would first like to thank my reviewers because I have been dead stuck on this fic but after one good review I pumped out this chapter in a few days. Second on the agenda, I don't want to offend any of my American readers but in this fic September 11, 2001 was just another day (mainly because I don't know how other countries reacted if at all). Anyways please enjoy this new chapter being aware I don't have a Beta for it, RR please. As always the translations are at the bottom.

Chapter 8

September 7, 2001 - Japan - Yamamoto

Takeshi was walking home by himself, baseball practice had run long and Tsuna had had to go home. The faithful dog that was Gokudera Hayato had thankfully been present to guard the brunet from the rampant bullies that targeted him. Things had certainly changed for the better in the two week following his suicide attempt and as far as he was concerned every last one was thanks to Tsuna.

The baseball player had just turned a corner when he caught sight of familiar silver-blond hair. Gokudera was standing against a building, a cigarette hanging from his mouth, and waiting for him if the huffy look he got was any indication. So being the 'friendly' guy he was Takeshi strolled over to him, bat slung over one shoulder, and plucked the butt from the other's mouth.

"Those aren't good for you." Takeshi chirped and put the thing out against the wall. Gokudera ignored his words, grabbed his shoulder and shoved him none to gently into a convenient ally. When they were deep enough in he slammed Takashi into a wall and his tight grip kept him from moving. The black haired teen was oddly silent through the ordeal.

"I want you to leave Tsunayoshi-sama alone," The silver-blond breathed. He pulled the raven forward slightly then shoved him back to emphasize his point. "Go back to your friends, to baseball. Go back to whatever it is you do but leave him alone."

"Tsuna is my friend, Gokudera," His voice was unusually somber. Tsuna had saved him, pulled him back from the very brink and had given him back his lost hope for the goodness of the world. Now Gokudera, of all people, was telling him to abandon his first 'real' friend. His hand flexed on his baseball bat. Tsuna was important, and all to many people seemed unaware of that fact, and he needed as many friends as he could get to protect him. Yamamoto Takeshi had sworn on the school rooftop to be that friend, to protect Tsuna. To die for him if need be; his breath hitched as he realized his own conviction. "I'd die for him."

Gokudera smiled, all dark eyes and too many teeth, as he stepped back and released the baseball player.

"Not good enough. This is not a game," The words brought Takeshi up short, Gokudera just kept smiling. "Any fool can die. No the real devotion is can you kill for him? Can you sin against god? Can you put another man before the very sanctity of your soul? Can you bath your hands in blood to keep his clean? Can you swear on everything to become his man, to be ordered about by his will? The question is Yamamoto Takeshi, can you take a life to save his?"

Takeshi took a sharp breath. Gokudera stared at him, eyes unreadable, a pitcher waiting for the call. Could he kill to protect Tsuna, his most precious friend? Could he kill to protect one of the kindest… no the kindest person he had ever met? Could he throw away everything because he realized that Gokudera was deadly serious and that the 'mafia' game he had heard them talking about was real. Could he be the brunet's man?

"Yes." He gasped out as his breath came too fast. Gokudera nodded sharply before laying a feather soft hand on Takeshi's chest. He ran the tip of his tongue from one corner of his upper lip to the other causing a tightening in the baseball player's stomach. His breath picked up even more. The silver-blond leaned forward until his lips nearly touched the taller boy's ear.

"If you ever betray Tsunayoshi-sama, they will never find the pieces." Gokudera whispered, his hot breath fanning the side of Takeshi's face. A dark shiver raced down the baseball player's spine. He raised a sun darkened hand to the back of the Italian's neck drawing him closer. His eyes narrowed, his mind sharpened and his breath evened out.

"The feeling is mutual." Takeshi's voice was deeper then normal as he stared into half lidded green eyes. Gokudera nodded before steeping back, the baseball player let go though he instantly missed the warmth of him. The shorter teen turned sharply and walked to the entrance to the ally. He paused and looked over his shoulder, light glinted off his pale hair causing the heat to rise in Takeshi's belly.

"We pledge this day to always protect him from all that seek to harm him even at the cost of our freedom, sanity and soul. Hold it ever in your heart… Chi o waketa kyodai. (1)" Gokudera's voice just as low and husky as Takeshi's had been. Their eyes meet and locked until the taller boy nodded sharply.

"Always, Chi o waketa kyodai," Takeshi breathed the words, carved them into his heart. "Always."

000000000000000000000000000000000

September 9, 2001 - Japan - Gokudera

He lay prostrate on his futon, a bottle of cheap sake in his hand. It was his fourteenth birthday but Gokudera hadn't celebrated the day since he was eight, bar getting plastered. After all, what was the point of celebrating a bastard's birth. He sneered and turned onto his side as memories tried to intrude on his wallowing.

The silver-blond took a deep pull and sighed as the liquor chased away memories of his padre (2) and sorella. (3) Instead the dark hued recollection of Ricardo surfaced from the deepest part of his soul. Dark hair and a wicked smile all but had the teen arching in pleasure. However the memory of dead brown eyes ruined it and Gokudera was once again in his rented apartment in Giappone. (4)

With a savage effort he forced both sets of memories from his mind and took another drink of sake. He had every intention of getting so smashed that he wouldn't remember anything in the morning. Gokudera knew he would have to be up bright and early to protect his chosen Boss after all but that did not mean he couldn't spend the night lost to the world.

000000000000000000000000000000000

September 10, 2001 - Japan - Tsuna

Tsuna watched silently as his otouto (5) argued with Reborn-senpai about the strange Bianchi-san who had taken up residence in the house as Yoshimi-san's tutor. The blond was quickly losing his temper but the toddler did not seem to not care. In fact Yoshimi-san's increasingly violent attempts at getting him to change his mind just amused the hitman if the sly smile on his face was any indication.

Tsuna shook his head and turned away from the pair. He was ridiculously happy that Lambo-chan was passed out in his room because he was sure the child would have had great fun riling up the duo. He slowly descended the stairs and still managed to fall the last few steps but he was quick to pick himself up when he heard a knock on the door. The brunet peeked into the kitchen to check on the rose haired woman briefly on his way to answer the door and was dismayed at the strange purple smoke coming from the pots she had on the stove. He sighed and continued to the door which he opened slightly.

"Tsunayoshi-sama," Gokudera-san said with a small smile as he pushed the door further open. He was dressed quite casually, with an unlit cigarette hanging from his mouth, in one hand he held a melon. "Would you like some watermelon? It's supposed to be really sweet!"

"Gokudera-san," Tsuna said happily, only to pause. He had seen the other earlier in the day at school but he had seemed sick. Thankfully the silver-blond looked much better and the brunet was just about to invite the other in when smoke began billowing out of the kitchen. "I am sorry but I don't think now is a good time."

"Some kinda trouble?" Gokudera-san asked with narrowed eyes. Upstairs gunshots echoed and the hall was becoming extremely smoky even with the open door."If you want I can take care of it for you."

For all of a second he thought about sicking the bomber on Bianchi-san but he quickly dismissed the idea. He did not want his 'friend' to get hurt just because he was scared of the women who had tried to kill him. He shook his head only Gokudera-san was no longer looking at him. Those bright green eyes widened and the cigarette and watermelon both fell to the ground.

"Ane. (6)" The boy breathed. His pale face turned a strange mix between green and red. Tsuna looked behind him to see that Bianchi-san and Reborn-senpai had joined them in the hall.

"Hayato." The rose haired woman's voice was soft, wistful and guarded all at once. Gokudera fell heavily to his knees, his arms wrapped tightly around his belly, before bolting form the house.

"Gokudera-san, wait!" Tsuna screamed as he took off after the boy, tripping every few steps. He followed the silver-blond to a park not far from his house where he found the other leaning against a tree. He didn't say anything, just waited for the other to speak.

000000000000000000000000000000000

September 10, 2001 - Japan - Gokudera

Gokudera was ashamed of himself, he had left his Boss alone in the company of two potentially dangerous assassins all because of his stupid body's reaction to his sorella. It was truly a shameful act and he was completely prepared for whatever punishment Tsunayoshi-sama had planned for him. Only the brunet did not say anything when he finally caught up to him, just stood there probably looking at him like he was a wild beast.

"I am sorry," Every word was like a knife as they ripped themselves from his throat. He'd never had a need to apologize and mean it before, it was not a pleasant feeling for him. He peeked over his shoulder and found the brunet with soft worried eyes watching in a gentle silence. "What was she doing there?"

"Reborn-senpai asked her to train Yoshimi-san." It was a simple enough answer and one that had the ring of truth, after all his sorella would do anything for the Arcobaleno. He nodded and turned until his back was against the tree, using the firmness to hold himself up as he avoided the brown eyes.

"I… I use to live with Bianchi until I was eight." He started only to find that the words he wanted wouldn't come.

"It is alright Gokudera-san," Tsunayoshi-sama said with a brilliant smile. He stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on Gokudera's shoulder. "If you don't want to talk about it right now that is fine. I don't care about your past, just that you are my friend."

Gokudera felt tears welling in his green eyes as a sob bubbled in his chest. How could someone be so kind? Every other person would have been after him wondering about his reaction and demanding a reason for it but Tsunayoshi-sama just wanted him to be his friend. He had never thought he would get such a wonderful Boss, the tears streamed down his cheeks and the brunet let him cry with that same look in his eyes. It was as if he knew what he was going through and was allowing him to vent his hurt.

000000000000000000000000000000000

September 10, 2001 - Japan - Tsuna

Tsuna was not in a good mood, somehow older Lambo-chan looked just like Bianchi-san's ex-boyfriend. An ex-boyfriend whom she just happened to hate with a passion which had led to her attacking said person, only it was regular Lambo-chan who got hurt. It would be dangerous to keep Lambo-chan and Bianchi-san in the same house, the boy did have a bad habit of whipping out his Ten Year Bazooka at odd moments.

She would have to go, Tsuna didn't even think about it. This woman had tried to kill him and his otouto, was Gokudera's onee-san that he didn't get along with and had hurt Lambo-chan. She was a clear threat to what was his and he would protect his things. The thought of Gokudera-san and Lambo-chan's teary faces had him on edge and more than little light headed but he knew what he had to do.

He waited until he sure his kaa-san was asleep before knocking firmly on Bianchi-san's door. It open immediately, as if they had been waiting for him, and the first person he saw was Reborn-senpai. The toddler knelt at a table, one that Tsuna was sure belonged in the office, with a tea service set for two. Bianchi-san appeared next to the tea dressed in ceremonial Irotomesode (7) and kneeled on the pad there. Reborn-senpai too, he noticed, was dressed up and looking very formal as if going to a ceremony of some sort. That pleased something in the very deepest darkest parts of himself but he pushed that away and approached the pair. He might as well go along with the game and hopefully come out on top.

Tsuna seated himself across from Reborn-senpai and waited. Bianchi-san lifted the teapot, being careful not to touch it with her bare skin, and filled their cups starting with Tsuna. When she was finished the rose haired woman placed the pot down and sat back in her spot. Reborn-senpai picked up his cup and Tsuna lifted his own sure hands, he was positive that Bianchi-san had not worked her Poison Cooking the tea. It was a light flavored liquid and flowed over his palate with ease, they both set their cups down.

"Why have you come?" Reborn-senpai asked, his voice was deeper.

"I have come to ask Bianchi-san to leave." Tsuna stated evenly, not even looking at the woman. No he stared deep into those big black eyes, stared so intently that he was sure that they were the eyes of a much older man. Reborn-senpai turned the cup in his hand slightly and again Tsuna copied the move.

"No," The answer was blunt but the brunet did not move for a moment. He waited, pinning the child who was not with his gaze, the cup in his hand turned the opposite way. Finally Reborn-senpai copied the move. "Why ask when you already knew the answer you would get?"

"Because it is polite." Tsuna responded, brow furrowing a little in confusion.

"No, I am mean why ask when you could have demanded she leave?" Reborn-senpai's voice was even deeper as he pulled a file from his jacket. He throw it across the table where it spun to a stop in front of the brunet. It was his school file; at the top was his name and birthday, the later of which was circled in bright red. "After all it is well within your rights as Chonan. (8)"

Tsuna felt slightly shaken as he reached out and touched the circled date; he had not celebrated his birthday in years because even though it was the day before Yoshimi-san's no one remember it. They seemed to forget all too easily that he was the older twin, that he was born the day before his otouto and not after. He looked back up into those black eyes.

"I should be training you," The not child said as stood, small hands bracing on the table. "You should be Decimo."

"No," Tsuna frowned as he said it but he stayed firm. He had picked his side and he would not weaver from it. "Yoshimi-san was chosen for that role and I will not take what is his."

"It is rightfully yours," Reborn-senpai snarled as his shadow grew behind him but Tsuna just sat there quietly. "I could have him charged with line theft."

"You won't," He said calmly, completely sure of his words. "Because that would mean having to admit you were wrong.

Reborn-senpai did not say anything for a long time before pulling roughly at his fedora to cover his eyes. He rolled his lips roughly before sighing, his shadow shrinking back to its rightful size. He lifted the hat to look again at Tsuna and the brunet could almost see the thoughts going through his head. Thoughts of somehow installing him in his otouto's place before they vanished back behind the not child's mask.

"Fine, but Bianchi stays."

000000000000000000000000000000000

September 11, 2001 - Japan - Reborn

Reborn had not slept a wink after his 'meeting' with the true Decimo. No matter what he had done he just couldn't get those amber eyes out of his head. Not surprising as he had spent the better part of half an hour staring into them. He was absolutely pissed at Timoteo and Iemitsu for keeping the fact that Tsuna was the oldest from him because even he had not known and Yoshimi had taken the title of Decimo he could be found as guilty as them in line theft.

While not a crime as he had implied it was looked down upon. Now the death of the heir, by natural or artificial means, was perfectly acceptable but not giving the boy his shot at the title of Don would displease many of the older members of the Alliance. Not to mention if Tsuna ever went before a rival Famiglia and pleaded his case a war might just be imminent.

Reborn looked up as false dawn arrived; his mind was made up, he would see the Vongola Ring on Sawada Tsunayoshi's hand. He just had to make sure that no one figured out the scheme before everything was ready because he was sure that what he was planning was a breach of contract and that Nono would never trust him again. He turned from the window and prepared to wake up Baka-Yoshimi.

000000000000000000000000000000000

September 11, 2001 - Japan - Tsuna

Tsuna was exhausted as he walked toward Nami-chuu the next morning. After his visit with Reborn-sempai, that had not really solved anything, he had been drained of all energy and had fallen straight into a restless slumber. He was so tired he didn't much attention to the fact that the not child was following him or the approach of the strange girl on the wall. So it was no surprise that he didn't see the slap coming.

He stumbled back and lost his footing as he smacked himself in the face while trying to cradle his wounded cheek. Tsuna tried to blink back startled tears as he stared up at a girl he had never met before. She was pretty in the same way that Sasagawa-san was pretty only brunette but her face was scrunched up in an angry scowl with her hands on her hips.

"How dare you?" She exclaimed. "Babies are angels with pure white hearts and you are destroying that pureness with your rotten heart."

Tsuna did not know what to say, he had no idea what she was going on about as she started swinging her arms about. He decided against asking what he had done wrong, that had never helped in the past, and instead curled into a small ball so as to protect his vital organs if she chose to hit him again.

"Do you have nothing to say for yourself?" She demanded but Tsuna knew better then to talk back when some said he had done something wrong. That was just a one way ticket to pain, oh how he wished he'd waited for Gokudera-san or Yamamoto-san. The three of them sat in dead silence for before the girl who he didn't know stormed off in a huff but not without a swift goodbye kick.

"Who was that?" The brunet asked out loud as he pulled himself up.

"That was Miura Haru, she lives in that house," Reborn responded as he pointed to a house near to them. Tsuna tried to memorize the house and name but they slipped easily away leaving only her face blazen in his mind just like with every other one of his bullies. "Aren't you going to ask why she slapped you."

He shrugged, he had long given up on trying to figure out why people picked on him. What did it matter anyways, they would still find something wrong with him even if he fixed the thing they had first disliked about him. Tsuna picked up his backpack and started walking toward the school, completely sure he had missed the bell even though he had not seen either of his friends. He left Reborn behind on the wall and felt those dark eyes digging into his back the entire way there.

000000000000000000000000000000000

September 12, 2001 - Japan - Tsuna

Tsuna was walking up the center bridge over the river that flowed through Namimori when he saw Miura Haru again. Only it took him a moment to recognize her because of the helmet and armor she wore. It was as if she expected him to be a danger to her in some way. They stared at each other for a long time before she brought forth a hockey stick of all things.

"Haru could not sleep last night for all the thoughts in Haru's head." She exclaimed suddenly. Tsuna nodded because he too had had trouble sleeping because of Lambo-chan but he felt it was only polite to show his sympathy. She thumped her hockey stick on the ground in a decisive way. "If Reborn-chan is a real hitman… I think you too might be in the mafia, Tsuna-san."

Tsuna was confused for all of a moment but he quickly figured out why the girl had slapped him the day before. It seemed Reborn-senpai was making trouble for him in response to his denial of the Decimo title and had told the girl he was a hitman. He nodded to himself, completely forgetting that he wasn't alone.

"Then if you are strong, Haru will believe Reborn-chan, and won't complain about anything in his life." She placed her helmet back on and raised the hockey stick above her head and screamed. "Please have a match with me!"

Tsuna screamed himself as he tumbled backwards away from the weapon, just managing not to get hit as he rolled to the side and too his feet in a move that he normally could not have accomplished. He danced away again and again; hoping to tire her before his clumsiness came back only he tripped just a familiar dynamite sailed over his head straight for Miura-san. After it exploded, through the dust, he saw he falling through a gap in the guard rail.

Tsuna was on his feet and to the rail in moments and could only watch as she struggled with the heavy armor that weighed her down. He didn't even stop to take off his shoes before throwing himself into the river. It was true he didn't know how to swim but if he could help the Miura-san in anyway he would.

"Tsunayoshi-sama?!" Tsuna heard Gokudera-san cry as his body hit the water hard. For all of a second as he sank beneath the surface he felt the urge to let go, to just float until he couldn't breath and let it all end. However something that sounded far to like his own voice calling to Yamamoto-san had him kicking his legs in a desperate attempt to surface near the Miura-san.

He could feel the drag of his clothes in the water as he clawed his way up and could only imagine the weight of the girl's armor on his back. Finally, just as he felt his body crying for air, he broke the surface with a gasp. The rough water threatened to drag him down and away but he fought with every ounce of himself to where Miura-san was slowly being sucked under.

Tsuna reached her a tired and broken man but while struggling to stay afloat himself he started to undo the straps and pull at the armor until she could wiggle her way free. Once free the two of them holding onto each other for dear life made their way to the shore. Gokudera-san helped pull them in the rest of the way, despite getting soaked in the process. He laid in an exhausted heap as the bomber started to berate Miura-san.

"Gokudera-san," Tsuna said after he had taken a few breaths. "Everyone is alright, so there is no need for this."

"But Tsunayoshi-sama, she attacked…" The silver-blond started only to be stopped by the girl in question started to sniffle then sob.

"Haru is sorry." She exclaimed and tears filled her eyes. "Haru just wanted to make sure Reborn-chan was alright."

"Miura-san," Tsuna said as he rolled onto his side to look at her in the eye. "I know you just wanted to protect Reborn-senpai but he can take care of himself."

"Tsuna-san is so kind." The girl's familiarity freaked him out a little went with it for the moment. She blushed and looked away from him. "Tsuna-san can I hug you?"

Tsuna sighed as Gokudera-san started arguing with Miura-san, it seemed the two of them got on like a cat and water. Thinking of water forced him to acknowledge the fact that not only had he jump from the bridge all by himself but that he had also come very close to losing his life. He shuddered and wrapped the towel that Reborn-senpai had supplied him closer around himself.

"Haru will be Tsuna-san's wife!" The girl's announcement took a moment to register.

"What?!"

A/N Translations

(1) Chi o waketa kyodai - Japanese - Blood brother

(2) Padre - Italian - Father

(3) Sorella - Italian - Sister

(4) Giappone - Italian - Japan

(5) Otouto - Japanese - Little brother

(6) Ane - Japanese - Older sister

(7) Irotomesoda - Japanese - Ceremonial semi-formal kimono

(8) Chonan - Japanese - Oldest son


End file.
